Lean on me
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Pero sus tatuajes ahora tenían nombre de mujer y voz de ángel. Y estaba seguro de que los besos de Rachel jamás le abandonarían. — Rachel-Blaine-Kurt. Pésimo summary. Lo ideal sería entrar, leer y punto.
1. Y en medio del caos, un corazón roto

**Aviso:** spoilers del capítulo 2x14 "Blame it on the alcohol"

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece (pero Blaine sí).

* * *

><p><strong>1. Y en medio del caos, un corazón roto<br>**

Cuando Rachel intentaba recordar la noche de su fiesta en casa, sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Una leve presión atenazaba su estómago, como si el alcohol continuase quemándolo incluso después de todas las veces que había vomitado, llorando y rogando que la terrible resaca desapareciese. Permanecía aturdida durante un par de minutos, intentando evocar _algo_, cualquier cosa, un pequeño resquicio de todo cuanto había dicho y hecho. Pero nada. Y suspiraba con pesadez resignándose a, en definitiva, no recordar.

Hasta aquel día. Cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía tres meses que no tenía el periodo. Los mismos que habían transcurrido desde la desastrosa noche de su fiesta.

Primero, sintió las lágrimas presionando sus párpados, amenazando con destruir la calma que intentaba mantener. Introdujo en el reproductor su CD recopilatorio de las mejores actuaciones de Patti LuPone en Broadway; lo único que podía dar rienda suelta al dramatismo y ayudarla a concentrarse en un momento tan peliagudo como aquel.

¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche?

Y como un río desbordándose con repentina furia, los recuerdos volvieron más vívidos que nunca.

.

—Así que me senté en el sofá y le dije a Finn "lo siento mucho, pero no tengo la culpa de que tu estúpido equipo de fútbol juegue el mismo día que se estrena la nueva temporada de _Anatomía de Grey_". ¿Y sabes qué? No se molestó. De hecho, se fue al piso de abajo, a la tele pequeña. ¿No es increíble?

Blaine sonrió mientras removía su café recién hecho. Tratándose de Kurt Hummel, toda conversación le resultaba fascinante. Podría escuchar cómo se lavaba los dientes o planchaba una de sus impecables camisas y le seguiría pareciendo la historia más interesante del mundo.

—Tratándose de Finn, la verdad es que sí.

—Eso mismo pensé yo. Pero después de todo, casi lo veo como algo normal. Desde que Rachel y él rompieron está bastante bajo de ánimos, ya nunca discutimos.

La jovialidad y frescura de Blaine se esfumaron cuando elevó la mirada hacia Kurt. Acababa de mencionar a Rachel Berry; algo que, no siendo inusual, había resultado totalmente lapidario en aquel momento. Alguien en quien no tendría por qué pensar, y sin embargo lo hacía. En ese sentido, Blaine se sentía terriblemente confuso. Y necesitaba preguntarle algo a su amigo.

—Kurt… ¿Rachel está bien?

El joven arqueó una ceja, escéptico. Probablemente aquella pregunta le resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar, y Blaine no podía reprochárselo. De hecho, él mismo podría haber llamado a Rachel, pero no se atrevía. No después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Y pensar que todo había empezado con aquel estúpido juego de la botella…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pero Blaine ya no escuchaba. Estaba a kilómetros de allí, tres meses atrás en el tiempo. En esa habitación rosa llena de peluches que olía a vainilla. Tumbado sobre la cama, riendo sin saber por qué, buscando a tientas la luz para poder ver mejor a esa Rachel salvaje y desatada que jugueteaba con su bragueta. La misma que ya se había deshecho de su vestido y había pasado los últimos quince minutos sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, enredando los dedos en su cabello, besándolo de un modo incendiario que le había vuelto loco.

Tragó saliva. No dejó que sus emociones traspasasen su piel y se reflejasen en sus vidriosos ojos verdes y sus labios fruncidos en un asterisco de impotencia y desasosiego.

—Por nada. Sólo que hace mucho que no hablamos.

Blaine estaba diciendo la verdad. No habían vuelto a verse desde entonces.

Y dos segundos después, el Kurt de siempre ya había vuelto. La tensión del momento había desaparecido, y la charla superficial de todas las mañanas era, de nuevo, lo que llenaba el abismo que había entre los dos.

Con él era diferente. Se sentía bien. Quería recordar cada instante, mirada, paso, conversación; cada insignificante detalle que pudiese grabar en su piel como un tatuaje. No tenía la necesidad de interpretar un papel, no. Era Blaine Anderson. Eran Blaine y Kurt, y había algo especial entre ellos. Las cosas surgían con facilidad.

_No puede saberlo_, pensó con toda claridad, sin poder apartar la mirada de su adorable risa, sus gráciles movimientos, su maldita perfección innata. _Jamás_. _Eso le destrozaría_. Blaine no era ningún tonto; sabía perfectamente que Kurt sentía algo por él. Y en parte quería gritarle que le correspondía y deseaba ser feliz a su lado, pero desde aquella noche las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas. Algo que, si bien Kurt apenas podía apreciar, a él le quemaba por dentro.

Pero sus tatuajes ahora tenían nombre de mujer y voz de ángel. Y su recuerdo estaba tan presente… si se esforzaba, todavía podía sentir sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su pecho. Su sabor a tequila y a pintalabios de melocotón. Había intentado convencerse de que el pasado era sólo eso, pasado, historia, algo que jamás volvería… un error. Un dulce y maldito error. Pero era incapaz de olvidarlo. Y aún así, estaba seguro de que los besos de Rachel jamás le abandonarían por mucho que los escondiese en el cajón más solitario de su mente.

.

—Kurt.

Le llamó con una necesidad imperiosa que jamás había experimentado antes. Como si fuese la última persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. El eco de su voz resonó por todo el auditorio mientras el chico avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó, clavando su mirada en la primera fila de butacas, donde Rachel estaba sentada— ¿No deberías estar en el escenario ensayando, o algo por el estilo?

—Esto es serio, Kurt —intentó ignorar el tono cínico de su voz—. Necesito… ayuda.

Lo dijo exhalando un suspiro de dolor y cansancio que consiguió llamar la atención de su compañero. Sobre todo porque ella nunca estaba agotada. O por lo menos, no dejaba que los demás la viesen en un estado tan lamentable como aquel.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —repentinamente preocupado, Kurt intentó buscar evidencias en la estancia. Pero todo lo que vio fue un pequeño bolso y la chaqueta de la joven— ¿Problemas en Glee? ¿Quinn te ha dicho algo?

—No, no es nada de eso.

—Pues dímelo ya. Deja el secretismo dramático para tus números de Barbra.

Rachel clavó sus ojos en los de Kurt, y pudo ver que esta vez el chico bromeaba. Eso la reconfortó. Si le había escogido a él para hablar aquella fría mañana de inviero, era porque últimamente la confianza entre ellos había aumentado hasta límites insospechados. Incluso podía permitirse llamarle _amigo_, algo impensable hacía sólo un par de meses.

—Es… complicado.

Quiso llorar, pero no pudo. Quizá se había quedado sin lágrimas. Desde luego, había pasado las últimas doce horas sollozando como un bebé… aunque sólo fuese una pequeña deshidratación, algo tenía que haberle ocurrido.

Sólo le salió una mueca de horror y un ligero gemido ahogado.

—Rachel, me estás asustando —tomándole la mano con nerviosismo, Kurt buscó de nuevo el contacto visual con la morena—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Yo… tenía un retraso de tres meses.

Cuando por fin lo soltó, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Permaneció así unos diez segundos, deseando que fuesen tiempo suficiente para que Kurt asimilase la noticia. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró al joven casi en el mismo estado que antes.

—Está bien —articuló despacio, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Te has hecho el…?

—Sí —atajó la joven, esforzándose para que su voz no se quebrase—. Lo compré ayer por la tarde.

— ¿Y bien?

Rachel suspiró. Por fin una lágrima peregrina recorrió su mejilla. Necesitaba llorar; sentirse humana, y no una autómata que vagaba por los pasillos del instituto con un test de embarazo como única imagen mental.

—Dio positivo.

Al contrario de lo que la joven había pensado, Kurt asimiló la noticia bastante bien. Tan sólo le llevó un par de minutos tranquilizarse. Rachel recordó que el club había pasado por algo parecido con Quinn; por muy frívolo que sonase, aquella era una situación a la que ya estaban acostumbrados.

—Bien —murmuró el chico, abrazando el frágil cuerpo de Rachel—. Ven aquí. Tranquila.

—Estoy muy asustada —sollozó, con la voz rota.

—Tranquila. No tienes por qué decidir nada ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —apartándola durante un instante, Kurt intentó que la morena le mirase a los ojos y volviese a un estado relativamente normal— Todo va a salir bien. Sólo dime una cosa… ¿quién es el padre?

Posiblemente, el chico se sintió de lo más estúpido haciendo aquella pregunta. Rachel no quiso culparle. En realidad, cualquiera no saldría de su asombro al escuchar la respuesta.

Y por primera vez desde que había visto la rayita rosa en aquel frío trozo de plástico, tuvo conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Madre mía —farfulló, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del escenario—. Estoy embarazada.

— ¡Rachel! Mírame —una vez más, Kurt la sujetó por los hombros—. ¿Quién es el padre?

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, la joven tomó aire e intentó que las manos dejasen de temblarle.

Sólo rogó que Kurt se tomase bien la respuesta.

—Blaine.

* * *

><p>Me odio a mí misma por empezar treintamil historias y no terminar ninguna... pero bueno, esta idea llevaba días en mi mente, como un virus, y tuve que escribirla. No me hago responsable de lo estúpida que haya podido resultar a ojos de otros xD<p>

La idea es continuarla, así que supongo que si consigo escribir algo coherente durante los próximos días, habrá un capítulo 2

**Reviews?**


	2. La cruda realidad

**2. La cruda realidad**

Kurt no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Allí, sentado junto a David en clase de Cálculo, no estaba seguro de poder concentrarse y repasar para el examen de la próxima clase. Si había accedido a presentarse en el McKinley durante su hora libre había sido porque confiaba en que _eso tan urgente_ que Rachel tenía que contarle fuese su rendición; el momento en que se arrastraría y le pediría consejo musical de cara a las Regionales ahora que él triunfaba en los Gorriones y Nuevas Iniciativas estaba sufriendo una crisis…

¿Pero aquello? ¿Era necesario? ¿Acaso alguien _ahí arriba_ —alguien en quien tan siquiera podía creer— la había tomado con él? Era, como mínimo, surrealista. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que Rachel y Blaine hubiesen mantenido relaciones, ¿cómo quería que asimilase que ahora ella estaba embarazada y pretendía dar a luz a su bebé?

Porque quizá eso era lo que más le dolía a Kurt: que Blaine no le hubiese contado lo que realmente había sucedido aquella noche. ¿De qué le servía abrirle su corazón a un chico homosexual como él que se acostaba, borracho como una cuba, con la cantante del coro rival? ¿De qué le servía haber desnudado sus sentimientos, haberle entregado su corazón —_tómalo, es tuyo, ya no me pertenece_—, haber soñado tantas noches con un maldito final feliz… si ni siquiera le quería?

Ni siquiera haber pasado antes por una situación similar con Quinn había podido paliar el shock de conocer la noticia. Ni siquiera las lágrimas de culpabilidad de Rachel. Ni siquiera la satisfacción de verla abatida, rogando un poco de amor. _Ni siquiera, ni siquiera, ni siquiera_. Nada podía levantar sus ánimos. Kurt se sentía impotente, derrotado por su propia fantasía.

Recordó cuando todavía estudiaba en el McKinley e iba a la biblioteca después de las clases para estudiar Cálculo. Cuando Brittany se sentaba a su lado y él intentaba ayudarla sin obtener grandes resultados. Por lo menos, las estúpidas preguntas de la rubia —como por qué el símbolo de la multiplicación era una cruz y no un corazón, o por qué no había que dibujar árboles sobre las raíces cuadradas— conseguían distraerlo. Quizá allí podría encontrar consuelo en sus compañeros, volver a ser el de antes a pesar de los malos momentos. Porque aunque tuviese que ver a Berry todos los días y mirar, inevitablemente, su vientre cada vez más abultado… tenía la certeza de que eso no sería nada comparado con soportar el rostro culpable de Blaine en cada rincón de Dalton.

Pero no, no podía ni pensar en volver allí. Tenía una buena razón para huir y refugiarse en un instituto en el que no le discriminasen constantemente. El McKinley había sido su cámara de tortura; volver sería un error estúpido que no podía permitirse…

Conseguiría superarlo. Él podía, era valiente. Tan sólo quedaba algo más de un año, y ¡zas! Dejaría Ohio atrás, triunfaría. No necesitaría a Blaine, a Rachel ni a nadie. Sería sólo Kurt Hummel, la estrella. Y el pasado moriría entre llantos, malos pensamientos y desengaños amorosos.

¿Pero cómo pensar en el futuro con un presente tan… desolador?

.

—El tema de esta semana serán los cincuenta —dirigiéndose hacia la pizarra, el señor Schuester garabateó "50's" con su inseparable rotulador azul—. ¿Alguien sabe nombrar algún artista de esta época?

Ante el molesto silencio que se formó entre sus compañeros, Rachel fue quien alzó la mano con impaciencia.

—Adelante —rodando los ojos, el señor Schue la animó a que se levantase y diese una de sus improvisadas charlas.

Porque conocimientos no le faltaban. Sus compañeros eran, en ocasiones, tan ignorantes… ella era la única que podía permitirse dar clases de cultura musical. Pensaba hablarles de Patsy Cline y su canción "Crazy", que cantaba casi todos los días desde que Finn y ella lo habían dejado, ya que le recordaba exactamente todo lo que sentía. De "Cantando bajo la lluvia", uno de sus musicales favoritos de todos los tiempos. De Paul Anka, Nina Simone y Édith Piaf.

—Queridos compañeros —comenzó, juntando las palmas de las manos—, los años cincuenta fueron una época gloriosa. Grandes divas, rock clásico, una estética inigualable… en fin, una época impresionante en todos los sentidos.

De repente, justo cuando iba a abrir de nuevo la boca para continuar, sintió un latigazo en el estómago. Intentó recomponerse, y por suerte lo logró. Pero su mueca de dolor impresionó a todos los componentes del club, que se miraron unos a otros extrañados.

—Rachel, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tina, alzando una ceja.

—Yo… sí, claro —aunque intentó soportar el malestar y las leves arcadas que éste provocaba, Rachel trató de sonreír y seguir adelante—. En fin… si hablamos de los cincuenta, no podemos obviar a una de las más grandes artistas francesas de todos los tiempos: Édith Piaf. Revolucionó la música de la época…

Esta vez, Rachel no pudo domar las convulsiones, y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Nadie la siguió. Intentando no vomitar hasta tener frente a ella la taza del váter, entró bruscamente en el servicio más cercano, vacío por suerte. Una vez allí echó fuera el desayuno, aunque tuvo la sensación de que por su boca salía hasta su primera papilla. Con las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro, se dejó caer en el suelo, derrotada, apartando el pelo y buscando algo a lo que agarrarse. En esa posición permaneció aproximadamente diez minutos: los que tardó en llegar el señor Schuester al servicio.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Estás ahí?

Asustada, la morena se puso en pie de golpe, algo que le sentó bastante mal a su estómago. Tuvo que inclinarse de nuevo sobre el retrete. Alarmado al escuchar las arcadas, el profesor golpeó la puerta con nerviosismo.

— ¡Rachel, abre!

Pero ella ignoró sus gritos preocupados. Salir sería una terrible humillación, debido a su olor y a las manchas de su ropa, rostro y cabello. Y eso sin pensar en que tendría que enfrentarse al señor Schue, quien sospecharía lo obvio. Y no quería contarle a nadie más lo que realmente ocurría. Si había hecho jurar a Kurt que lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que fuese imposible esconderlo… ahora no podía contárselo al profesor. Eso significaría que la noticia llegaría a oídos de la dirección e, inevitablemente, hasta sus padres.

¿Y cómo reaccionarían ellos al saber que su niñita estaba embarazada?

—Rachel, déjame entrar… necesitas ayuda.

—Váyase —rogó la joven, sin poder contener las lágrimas—. Necesito limpiarme, y no quiero que usted me vea.

—No será nada que no haya visto antes.

—No va a convencerme —obstinada, la morena se reincorporó con lentitud para no provocarse más náuseas—. Por favor, márchese.

Al principio el señor Schue se mantuvo reacio a moverse, pero transcurridos unos minutos Rachel escuchó sus pasos y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de un golpe. Una vez sola allí dentro, suspiró y salió del claustrofóbico cubículo. A duras penas consiguió lavarse la cara y el pelo, y quitarse su jersey. Sólo le entraban ganas de salir corriendo, meterse en su cama y no levantarse hasta que los seis meses que le quedaban de gestación llegasen a su fin…

Seis meses que, si quería, podían reducirse a _nada_.

Rachel se había negado rotundamente a escuchar a Kurt cuando éste le había hablado de interrumpir voluntariamente el embarazo. Dadas sus creencias, lo consideraba un asesinato. No podía pensar en ello sin sentir escalofríos y un terrible odio hacia sí misma.

Pero no quería arruinarse la vida. Si pensaba en todo lo que iba a perderse por culpa de su imprudencia, le entraban todavía más ganas de llorar: continuar participando activamente en el Glee Club, estudiar en la Universidad, triunfar en Broadway… en definitiva, llevar la vida de cualquier joven normal que quisiese dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba.

Su rostro se contrajo al pensar en Blaine. _Maldito… él me ha hecho esto_. Puede que la culpa fuese de ambos: ella por dejarse y él por poner su estúpida semillita, pero en ese momento sólo podía odiarle a él. ¿Contárselo?, jamás. Pero odiarle en secreto…

Por lo menos, hasta que supiese qué hacer con _el problema_.

* * *

><p>Pensaba que iba a tardar más en escribir el segundo capítulo, pero hoy he estado inspirada xD Aunque creo que me ha quedado demasiado dramático, con muy poco diálogo. Ya me diréis qué os parece.<p>

Aunque al principio iba a centrarme en la relación entre Blaine y Rachel (no demasiado romántica, por lo menos al principio como ya se ha podido ver xD) y en los sentimientos de Kurt, he pensado que escribir sólo sobre ellos iba a ser muuuuuy aburrido. Y como he leído vuestras propuestas en los reviews... quizá me anime a pensar en más parejas y centrarme en otros personajes también. No sé si será muy buena idea... pero ya se verá.

Gracias por la acogida, sois geniales :3

_Reviews?_


	3. El despertar

**3. El despertar**

—Hola, Rachel.

—Hola, Sam.

Suspirando, Rachel miró de reojo al chico rubio, que sonreía ampliamente apoyado sobre su taquilla. Aquella mañana no tenía ganas de nada: las náuseas habían vuelto, y sus padres la habían escuchado correr hacia el baño. Había tenido que mentirles, con todo lo que eso suponía, y aunque en situaciones como aquella agradecía tener buenas dotes interpretativas… el dolor del engaño no se iba a esfumar tan rápidamente.

— ¿Puedes… apartarte? —masculló la morena, agachando la mirada— Necesito…

—Oh, lo siento.

El chico se disculpó con torpeza, haciéndose a un lado. Mientras Rachel hurgaba entre sus cosas buscando el libro de Química y su pequeño neceser para arreglarse antes de empezar las clases, Sam no dejó de observarla.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —interrogó la joven, extrañada por tanta atención— Tú y yo apenas nos hemos visto fuera del Glee… la verdad, no entiendo por qué no te despegas de mi taquilla e intentas radiografiarme con la mirada.

—Perdona —murmuró él, azorado—. Sólo quería preguntarte qué tal estabas. Como ayer te sentó tan mal el desayuno y todo eso…

Sin darse cuenta, Sam consiguió por fin atraer la atención de Rachel.

— ¿El… desayuno? —titubeó la joven, ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

—Fue lo que el señor Schue nos dijo cuado volvió del baño. Nos advirtió de que nunca tomásemos zumo de naranja después de la leche si no queríamos terminar como la niña del exorcista…

Pero Rachel ya no le prestaba atención al chico rubio. Turbada, cerró bruscamente el casillero y caminó por el pasillo con tanta impetuosidad que todos a su alrededor se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— ¡Rachel, espera!

Ignorando a Sam, que pronto decidió dejar de seguir su presuroso ritmo, Rachel entró en el despacho del señor Schuester. Y como si fuese una niña pequeña que buscaba refugio, le miró desde la puerta mordiéndose el labio con súbita culpabilidad.

—Buenos días, Rachel —con una sonrisa comprensiva, el profesor le indicó la silla vacía que había frente al escritorio—. Siéntate, por favor.

Parecía esperar su visita con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Eso le hizo sospechar todavía más a la morena, que tomó asiento y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. El señor Schue enseguida se centró completamente en ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Acabo de hablar con Sam —Rachel demostró su impaciencia con un tono de voz excesivamente cortante—. ¿Por qué les dijo ayer a los chicos de Glee lo del desayuno?

Instantáneamente, se mordió la lengua. Deseó no haberse delatado; quizá al verla vomitando él realmente había dado por hecho que su estómago estaba sensible a causa de una mala digestión. Sin decir nada más, mantuvo el contacto visual con el señor Schue, deseando que no sospechase nada.

—No quería preocuparles —se limitó a responder, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Habría bastado con un "no se encuentra bien", o "se ha puesto enferma" —tanteando poco a poco el terreno, Rachel fingió ingenuidad—. Simplemente quería agradecérselo…

—Rachel —esta vez, quien atajó la conversación fue el profesor—. Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que respondas sinceramente.

_Se acabó_, pensó la joven. _Lo sabe_. No podía pretender engañarle; era evidente que la película del desayuno no era una excusa inofensiva. Aún así, Rachel no pudo odiarle, ni siquiera un poco. Obviamente él ya había pasado por algo así antes, como todos en el instituto, y estaba _acostumbrado_ (si es que alguien se puede acostumbrar a una situación así).

—De acuerdo —suspiró, rindiéndose.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

A pesar de haberlo predecido, fue como un disparo: certero y efectivo. Que hirió a Rachel en el pecho con una violencia insospechada e hizo que las primeras lágrimas comenzasen a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Maldijo su hipersensibilidad y, de paso, también a Blaine. Otra vez.

—Yo… yo no quería —admitió, sollozando—. Fue un error… habíamos bebido, yo estaba muy sensible por lo de Finn y él fue tan gentil conmigo…

—Eh, eh, cálmate —tendiéndole una caja de pañuelos, el señor Schue movió su silla hasta situarse al lado de la joven, que lloraba ya sin ningún pudor—. Tranquila…

Pero no podía tranquilizarse. El profesor, a pesar de su máscara de comprensión, estaba decepcionado. Lo conocía, y podía verlo en su mirada severa y sus labios fruncidos. Por muy amable que intentase ser, la joven notaba que a él también le había sentado como un tiro su dolorosa confesión.

Todos esperaban un futuro brillante para ella. Que triunfaría como solista en las Regionales, llevaría al Glee Club a la final en Nueva York, terminaría su etapa en el instituto siendo una chica admirada y popular… Rachel siempre había soñado con una vida perfecta que, a pesar de las dificultades, _sabía _que terminaría por alcanzar. Pero ahora el destino parecía reírse de ella una vez más, gritarle que era una perdedora. Que jamás dejaría de serlo.

— ¿Re-recuerda nuestra humillante pequeña época de adolescentes ebrios y desatados? —ni siquiera podía dejar a un lado su teatral verborrea en una situación delicada como aquella— Di una fiesta en mi casa a la que fueron todos los chicos del Glee… y Blaine, el solista de los Gorriones…

—Oh, no —negándose a creerlo, el señor Schue clavó sus ojos sobre los de la morena—. Dime que no, Rachel…

— ¡No sabíamos lo que hacíamos!

— ¡No es ninguna excusa! —aunque el profesor se arrepintió en el acto de haberla gritado de ese modo, no dejó de lado su tono grave— Pensé que lo sabíais todo sobre anticonceptivos, tener un poco de cabeza con el sexo…

—Sé que no tenemos disculpa, pero le ruego que comprenda mi situación. Ahora yo soy la que lleva a _alguien_ dentro —todavía seguía sin poder creerlo cuando lo decía en voz alta—. Y necesito ayuda. Más que nunca le pido, por favor… un poco de ayuda, señor Schue.

El profesor pareció ablandarse ante aquella muestra de desesperación por parte de su alumna. Intentando ser comprensivo, acarició su frío brazo y le tendió más pañuelos para que secase su rostro.

— ¿Has hablado con tus padres?

— ¿Está de broma? —al ver que su aspereza disgustaba de nuevo al profesor, Rachel intentó que sus locas hormonas no variasen su tono de voz— Soy totalmente incapaz de contarles algo así. Ellos… ellos me odiarían.

—Te apoyarán; estoy seguro. También necesitas consejo profesional. ¿Qué tal si te saltas la primera clase y hablas con la orientadora?

Asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza, la morena sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado al instituto aquella mañana, cuando creyó que jamás podría volver a hacerlo.

Poniéndose en pie, el profesor le abrió amablemente la puerta para que saliese, pero en vez de eso Rachel se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle. Y aunque el profesor se mostró desconcertado en un principio, terminó por corresponder a su muestra de cariño.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Schue.

.

—Rachel, soy yo, Blaine. Escucha, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos y me gustaría saber qué tal estás. Kurt no me da demasiadas pistas, y como tú tampoco has vuelto a llamarme… en fin, estoy un poco preocupado. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, y…

Un insistente pitido sobresaltó a Blaine. _Mierda_, masculló para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que el mensaje se había cortado. Lanzó su teléfono sobre la mesa, y tras permanecer callado y frontándose las sienes durante algunos segundos, volvió a intentar concentrarse en los libros de Historia. Como si buscase una distracción, o más bien una excusa para no seguir acribillando a Rachel a llamadas. Aunque ya habían pasado tres meses, todavía no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido _aquella noche_: cómo se encontraría, qué opinión guardaría sobre lo ocurrido… en fin, lo que aquella _primera vez_ había significado para ella. Quizá así él mismo podría comenzar a plantearse su nueva realidad: la de un homosexual que había perdido su virginidad con una chica.

Porque, honestamente, Blaine todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

— ¿Qué haces?

El moreno saludó levemente a Kurt, que tomó asiento frente a él en la solitaria sala. Curioso, el joven Hummel observó sus desordenados apuntes y su móvil, cuya pantalla todavía estaba encendida.

—Nada —atajó Blaine, fingiendo estar concentrado en la Guerra de Secesión—. Ya sabes, época de exámenes…

—Y de llamaditas, ¿verdad? —resolvió Kurt, alzando una ceja con perspicacia— He oído que hablabas con alguien cuando he entrado.

—Ah —el chico continuó jugando al despiste con su compañero—. Mi hermana me había dejado un mensaje y la he llamado, pero me ha saltado el contestador…

—Blaine —incómodo, Kurt interrumpió su sarta de excusas—. Te conozco, y sé cuándo mientes. Si hay algo que te preocupa, yo puedo ayudarte.

De repente, la inocente curiosidad del joven le pareció una amenaza en toda regla.

Blaine olvidó su promesa de no contarle a nadie lo ocurrido; promesa que se había hecho así mismo para no sentirse tan culpable por su evidente desorientación. En aquel momento, sólo necesitaba alguien que comprendiese lo ocurrido y a quien pudiese pedir consejo. Pero sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Kurt. Para empezar, él no le permitiría dudar; Blaine sabía que la bisexualidad no era una opción para él…

_¿¡Pero qué demonios me pasa! Me acosté con una chica estando borracho, ¡eso no quiere decir que sea bisexual!_

No fue capaz de reprimir sus incongruentes pensamientos. Sí, tenía dudas. Sí, había creído querer a Kurt… quizá aquella noche había creído querer a Rachel… y para ser francos, hacía tiempo que ya no era consciente de nada. De a quien tenía que querer y a quien no. De cuáles debían ser sus preferencias.

Por eso si llegase a hacerle daño a Kurt, jamás se lo perdonaría. Y jugar con aquel secreto era como caminar por la cuerda floja.

—A Rachel —admitió finalmente, bajando la mirada—. Yo… sólo quería saber cómo estaba.

—Vaya —obviamente, el chico no se esperaba aquella respuesta—. Pues sí que te preocupas por ella últimamente.

—Bueno, hemos pasado de quedar casi todos los días a no vernos —fingiendo indiferencia, Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que podríamos salir a cenar, ya sabes… para charlar y eso.

— ¿No estás _tan_ estresado con los exámenes? — Kurt rechazó la respuesta de Blaine con suspicacia, pero terminó riendiéndose ante su mirada de cachorro— Aunque quizá tengas razón y necesitemos tomarnos un respiro.

—Ya lo creo.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? Puedo llamar también a Mercedes. La verdad, llevo un par de días emocionado con el estreno de "Los Miserables" en Londres y necesito comentarlo con alguien.

Aunque la franca sonrisa de su compañero le convenció rápidamente, Blaine se sintió decepcionado. Había imaginado su reencuentro con Rachel como algo bastante más íntimo; sólo para charlar de asuntos privados que, obviamente, no incumbían a Kurt y Mercedes. Pero desecharles como a dos pañuelos usados le pareció un acto cruel, y tras atisbar esa brillante mirada entusiasmada en los ojos del chico…

—De acuerdo. ¿A las siete en Breadstix?

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeno, he estado leyendo los reviews (¡ME ALEGRÁIS LA VIDA!) y tengo que apuntar un par de cosillas:<br>1) sé que Blaine debería enterarse pronto de lo que está pasando con Rachel, peeeeero tendréis que esperar un capítulo más ;) jajajaja. Promento hacer que deje de sufrir pronto (qué cruel me siento ahora mismo xD)  
>2) el fic no se va a limitar a Klaine &amp; Blainchel, habrá más parejas, of course :D (aunque Blainchel no sea una pareja al uso xD) Estoy trabajando en eso. Necesito inspiración, es todo jajaja<p>

Prometo publicar el capítulo 4 en cuanto lo termine (que ya me falta poco)

_Reviews?_


	4. Atrapados en un fuego cruzado

**4. Atrapados en un fuego cruzado**

Dándole un mordisco a un colín, Kurt apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano. Aunque aquella noche Breadstix no estaba tan concurrido como de costumbre, la tensión del ambiente hacía que el local pareciese lleno. Parte de la culpa la tenían las fugaces miraditas entre Blaine y Rachel. Parecían buscarse el uno al otro con la timidez de dos niños de guardería, y eso le revolvía el estómago. Le hacía sentir deseos de vomitar los estúpidos colines y su ensalada de espárragos trigueros con crema de calabaza.

— ¿Habéis oído lo nuevo de Lady Gaga? —terminó por comentar, buscando un tema de conversación que le distrajese.

—Claro —Mercedes parecía totalmente ajena a la situación, y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Estuvimos encerrados en tu habitación incluso dos horas antes de que se estrenase "Born This Way", ¿recuerdas?

Kurt maldijo mentalmente a su amiga. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar tan inocentemente? Cualquier idiota habría visto el coqueteo entre Blaine y Rachel. Por el amor de Dios, ¡si ella incluso comenzaba a sonrojarse! ¿Acaso era incapaz de ver que el alcohol y una noche loca no eran suficientes para cambiar la orientación sexual de un chico como él?

—Sí. En realidad, me interesaba más saber qué opináis vosotros, chicos… —Kurt se sintió tan ignorado que tuvo que elevar el tono de voz— ¿¡Hola!

—Oh, perdona —se excusó Blaine, con una de esas sonrisas que podrían derretir los Polos en cuestión de segundos—. ¿De qué hablábamos?

Rodando los ojos, Kurt se negó a continuar con aquella farsa.

—Rachel, ¿puedes acompañarme al baño?

Aunque la aturdida morena se mostró reacia a abandonar su sitio, la mirada severa de Kurt fue suficiente para convencerla. Ni siquiera hizo falta arrastrarla hacia los servicios; como un perrito faldero siguió al chico, que rezó para que Mercedes y Blaine entablasen conversación y no se quedasen allí callados y con la mirada perdida como dos muñecos de trapo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Con una voz chillona que, juraría, jamás había empleado con nadie antes, el joven Hummel cerró bruscamente la puerta de los baños. Rachel se apoyó sobre los lavabos y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, escrutándole con los labios fruncidos de puro odio.

—Me parece que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso —respondió ella con voz repelente, manteniendo un tono de voz normal para que nadie ahí fuera los escuchase.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos —Kurt se acercó a la morena hasta quedar frente a ella, desafiándola—. O se lo cuentas tú o se lo cuento yo, pero no puedes esconderlo por más tiempo.

—¡No puedo! Me odiará, y no querrá volver a saber nada de mí…

La inseguridad de Rachel estuvo a punto de arrancarle una sonrisa triunfal a Kurt, pero por suerte el joven supo mantener sus emociones a raya.

—Él no es de esos. Te lo aseguro.

Aunque el chico hablaba por hablar. Claro que conocía a Blaine, pero no tanto como para adivinar su reacción ante un problema de ese calibre. Era seguro, atento, caballeroso, sí… ¿pero qué adolescente no huiría al conocer su futura paternidad sin siquiera haber terminado el instituto? ¿Sería él de esa clase de personas que prefieren dejar atrás los problemas en vez de afrontarlos? Secretamente, Kurt así lo deseaba. Había sentido cierta simpatía hacia Rachel… cuando ella no se había dedicado a arrebatarle sus intereses amorosos como si fuesen el caramelo de un niño, claro. Y él era un niño que ya había sufrido bastantes desengaños, que no merecía ni una sola jugarreta más.

— ¿Cómo voy a decirle algo así? —Rachel parecía a punto de echarse a llorar— Tengo dieciséis años, se supone que…

—Eres la reina del drama, Rachel —sin poder evitarlo, Kurt la interrumpió—. Se supone que cada momento de tu vida es una especie de escena de película. Vas a encontrar el modo de enfrentarte a Blaine y contarle lo que pasa.

—Agradezco tus palabras, pero creo que olvidas que esto no es ficción —haciendo una pausa, Rachel movió la cabeza a ambos lados, como si a través de un gesto físico pudiese eliminar toda su frustración—. Es la vida, Kurt. Y ni siquiera el drama puede a arreglar el error que he cometido.

Sin decir nada más, Rachel abrió el grifo y refrescó su rostro con algo de agua fría. Kurt no apartó la mirada de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo y sus maneras delicadas y bruscas a partes iguales. No le impidió abrir la puerta del baño y marcharse porque estaba seguro de que la había convencido. Ahora iría derecha hacia Blaine y le pediría un momento de intimidad, le soltaría la bomba y… ¡zas! El chico la miraría con ojos de terror y saldría corriendo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el plan perfecto.

Por desgracia, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir precisamente de ese modo. Presagio que confirmó cuando, al dejar él también los servicios de mujeres —y tras recibir las miradas acusatorias de dos señoras que esperaban en la puerta—, contempló con el ceño fruncido cómo Rachel cogía su abrigo, dejaba un billete sobre la mesa y se escabullía del restaurante a la velocidad del rayo.

.

— ¡Rachel, espera!

Sin siquiera molestarse en darle una excusa a la sorprendida Mercedes, Blaine se puso en pie de un salto y echó a correr tras Rachel. No tardó en alcanzarla, ya que las cortas piernas de la chica no podían superar en rapidez a las suyas. Posando la mano sobre su hombro, la detuvo.

— ¡Espera! —repitió, jadeando ligeramente— ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí dentro?

Pero Rachel no respondió. La calle estaba en penumbra, a excepción de las escasas farolas que arrojaban algo de luz sobre su rostro crispado. La chica parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Blaine tuvo un mal presentimiento, y torció la boca en señal de desaprobación.

—Debería marcharme…

—No —el chico no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y continuó sujetándola firmemente por el brazo—. Por favor, Rachel, ¡llevamos tres meses evitándonos! ¿No es hora de que hablemos las cosas cara a cara?

—No hay nada que hablar, Blaine —los brillantes ojos color tierra de la morena huyeron hacia algún rincón perdido de la acera—. Y ahora déjame ir.

— ¡Claro que hay cosas que hablar! Rachel, ¡por el amor de Dios! —descendiendo notablemente su tono de voz y acercándose más a la chica para no armar escándalo, el solista de los Warblers continuó hablando entre susurros— Nos acostamos aquella noche.

— ¿Creías que lo había olvidado?

—Claro que no. _Sé_ que no.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— ¡Porque estabas demasiado desesperada!

Instantáneamente, Blaine se mordió la lengua. Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Ni siquiera pudo dejar escapar el sollozo que parecía atenazar su garganta desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

— ¿Perdona? —terminó por chillar, empujándole hacia atrás de pura rabia— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has oído —ahora no podía echarse atrás. Si tenían que discutir para aclarar las cosas… así lo harían—. ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordarlo?

—No sé de qué me hablas —gruñó Rachel, intentando asesinarlo con la mirada.

—Te tiraste por el suelo y comenzaste a gritar que necesitabas sexo —Blaine sonrió con malicia—. Si eso no es estar desesperada…

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —la reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar— ¡Jamás diría algo así! ¡N–ni siquiera se me pasan p–por la cabeza ese tipo de cosas!

—Estás dudando —como si fuese un niño pequeño, quiso hacerla rabiar—. Ni siquiera puedes estar segura porque no te acuerdas de nada.

— ¡En todo caso, fuiste tú el que accediste a tener sexo conmigo!

Ya no les importaba que los viandantes les mirasen con aire sorprendido y molesto. Rachel no podía reprimir su odio, ni él las ganas de ahondar más en el asunto.

— ¿Pues sabes una cosa? ¡Quizá sí deberíamos hablarlo seriamente, después de todo!

— ¿Ah, sí? —desafiante, Rachel arqueó una ceja— ¿El chico Impecable tiene dudas? ¡Ya ni siquiera sabes distinguir lo que te hace feliz!

— ¡Puede que no sea tan perfecto como tú crees! ¡Como todo el mundo cree! —completamente fuera de sí, las burlas de Blaine se convirtieron en gritos incontrolados— ¡Estoy harto de ser el maldito modelo a seguir, el gay seguro de sí mismo! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar, Rachel! ¡Tú no sabes…!

—Blaine… estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack<strong>  
>'Crossfire' Brandon Flowers<p>

.

Bueno, ya está xD Me ha quedado un poco corto el capítulo, y lo he dejado todo en el aire... así que prometo _las reacciones_ en un par de días jajaja

_Reviews?_


	5. El sueño ha terminado

**5. El sueño ha terminado**

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Allí, tirados en la acera y tras doce —sí, doce; los había estado contando— minutos de silencio absoluto, Blaine por fin abrió la boca para hablar. Y su voz sonó ronca, afectada y grave. Justo como ella había imaginado, y también al contrario de lo que habría deseado que fuese.

—Yo… no lo sé —admitió, derrotada.

Ni remotamente Blaine podía sospechar cuántas veces se había hecho esa misma pregunta.

—Usamos protección, ¿verdad? —Blaine clavó su interrogante mirada sobre Rachel— Lo hicimos.

—Creo recordar que yo te lo pedí, pero tú dijiste que tenía que confiar en tí porque _no pasaría nada_.

Lo dijo con tanta frialdad que Blaine se estremeció en un escalofrío de pura angustia.

La joven no estaba acostumbrada a mantener conversaciones basadas en monosílabos y respuestas cortas, pero en ese preciso momento lo que menos le apetecía era dar una de sus peroratas. La discusión había acabado tan mal como ella misma había augurado, y después de la tormenta allí estaba: sentada en plena calle, al lado del padre de su futuro hijo, con el gorro de lana calado hasta las orejas y lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía indefensa, a merced de cualquier peligro que pudiese atacarla sin compasión. Una sensación que pocas veces antes había experimentado y ahora le causaba repulsión y ganas de tirarse a la carretera.

—Quiero enfadarme… o al menos echarle la culpa a alguien, pero supongo que no puedo —mirando de reojo al chico una vez más, Rachel hizo una pausa—. ¿Es que no vas a decir nada más?

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? —al encontrarse con la amenazante mirada de la joven, Blaine no tuvo más remedio que excusarse— ¡Soy humano! ¡No puedes pretender que lo asimile en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Rachel suspiró. Se sentía agotada, y no estaba de humor para soportar las divagaciones del chico. Todavía tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un mal sueño, y lo único que deseba era que así fuese.

—Escucha… he vivido la peor semana de mi vida, y como comprenderás ahora no tengo ganas de pasarme el resto de la noche tirada en la calle esperando a que el padre de mi hijo bastardo se debata entre hablar o salir corriendo…

_Así que me voy._

Rachel se reincorporó despacio, y cogió su bolso lanzándole una última mirada a Blaine. Dentro de ella todavía había una pequeña esperanza de que el moreno saliese de su catarsis, la detuviese —otra vez— y le pidiese perdón. Que reconociese su responsabilidad y aceptase ayudarla. Que, por lo menos, le susurrase al oído que podía contar con él.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los anhelos de Rachel se esfumaron con el viento nocturno que despeinó el cabello que sobresalía de su gorro, y Blaine permaneció allí sentado, con la mirada perdida. Probablemente, también deseando despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle adiós.

— ¡Una vez más, repito que este caso exige tolerancia cero! C–E–R–O.

—Will, te recuerdo que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos me autoriza a poner libremente cámaras en todos y cada uno de los despachos de este instituto, y así mismo a visualizar las cintas grabadas desde el caso de aquella niña que se prendió fuego en la biblioteca.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Era una conversación privada! —intentando calmarse, el profesor suspiró y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Figgins— ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

El silencio que se formó a continuación resultó tan tenso como irónico. Will permaneció de pie frente al escritorio del director, quien parecía sumido en una especie de catarsis. Sue observaba la escena con mirada altiva, dando la batalla por ganada.

—Si yo puedo decir algo —alzando la mano, Emma habló por primera vez desde que había sido requerida allí al final de las clases—, creo que Will tiene razón. Eso debería ser ilegal.

—Irma, querida, deberías aprender a diferenciar entre las diferentes jerarquías que existen en este instituto —como si le hablase a una niña de parvulario, Sue se plantó frente a la orientadora con una sonrisa estúpida y los ojos entrecerrados—. Yo mando aquí. Chantajeo a Figgins. Me meto con el pelo de Schuester. Y tú estás en la categoría de _mujer de mediana edad con un transtorno obsesivo-compulsivo y función de florero…_

— ¡Sue, basta ya! —de una vez por todas, Figgins se decidió a intervenir— ¡Este es un asunto muy serio!

—Permitidme daros una lección —poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al director, Sue apuntó hacia Will de forma amenazadora—. Bajo _su _dirección, el Glee Club ha vuelto a patinar, lo que una vez más demuestra que no tiene ni idea sobre cómo educar a una panda de marginados que se emborrachan en un sótano y mantienen relaciones sexuales como animales.

— ¡Yo estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros con todo esto! —aunque Will no pretendía culpar a sus alumnos, su tono de voz defensivo así lo aparentó— Hace muy poco que sé la noticia; de hecho, ¡ella misma lo descubrió hace una semana! Pero nuestra tarea como profesores es prestarle todo nuestro apoyo, supongo que en eso estaréis de acuerdo conmigo.

Decepcionado por el trato que estaba recibiendo en aquel despacho que cada día odiaba más, Will volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla de cuero en la que había estado sentado desde el principio.

—Tu tarea como profesor era prevenirles de otra situación como esta, ¿o hace falta que te recuerde el caso de Quinn Fabray?

—Sue, ¡déjalo ya!

Aquel monumental rapapolvo por parte de la profesora comenzaba a hacer mella en su conciencia. Porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Los chicos de Glee ya habían vivido antes un embarazo, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido hablarles, aunque fuese levemente, de los riesgos que entrañaba el sexo sin protección?

Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Y él tenía que defender a Rachel con uñas y dientes.

— ¿Lo saben sus padres? —interrogó Figgins severamente.

—No —admitió Will—. Quizá lo mejor sería llamarlos y concertar una reunión con Emma…

—Claro, no hay problema —asintió la orientadora.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el error que, claramente, ha cometido _Pelo de mantequilla_?

Por supuesto, la entrenadora Sylvester no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Sue, tengo que pedirte que abandones el despacho —Will se sorprendió al ver cómo Figgins comenzaba a actuar con dureza—. Puede que Schue no haya actuado como debería, pero tu espectáculo de anunciar por megafonía que Rachel Berry está esperando un niño…

— ¡Todo el mundo debería saber la clase de fulanas que caminan por los pasillos de este instituto!

Ni siquiera toda la rabia de la entrenadora pudo aplacar a un envalentonado Will, que le lanzó una de esas miradas que clamaban a los cuatro vientos "he ganado". No obstante, y de un modo casi inverosímil, Sue permaneció impasible.

—Bien —la entrenadora admitió su derrota, y se levantó mirándoles a cada uno por turnos—. Figgy. Edna. William… me voy. Pero esto no va a quedar así.

Y aunque salió por la puerta como una persona civilizada, el huracán Sylvester no tardó en sembrar el caos por el pasillo. Los ya habituales empujones a alumnos, manotazos a carpetas que salieron volando y fuertes golpes a los casilleros desconcertaron tanto a los educadores como a los pobres alumnos a los que pilló a la intemperie.

Quinn, Tina y Mercedes observaban la cruda escena desde la puerta del aula de ensayo, sin atreverse a salir.

—Está loca —murmuró la asiática, escrutando con terror a un chico que huía despavorido escaleras abajo.

—Es horrible que todo el mundo se haya tenido que enterar así…

—Que _nosotros_ nos hayamos tenido que enterar así —Mercedes corrigió a una Quinn desconcertada, y chasqueó la lengua en signo de desaprobación—. Hace un par de días estuvimos cenando juntas y ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiese estar…

Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a pronunciar la palabra en voz alta.

— ¿Se sabe quién es el padre?

— ¿Finn? —tanteó Tina, arqueando una ceja.

—Imposible —zanjó Quinn—. Lo sabríamos. Todo el mundo lo sabría. Finn es de los que no se callan las cosas: Sam y Puck estarían al tanto.

—Puck, imposible, ¿verdad?

—Creo que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que una vasectomía falle.

Quinn suspiró. Por supuesto que ella también había pensado en Finn. Se había sentido realmente preocupada ante esa posibilidad, y de hecho todavía lo estaba. Tenía confianza ciega en la indiscreción de su novio, pero tras recordar que había permanecido casi un año sin decir nada sobre su primera vez con Santana, la angustia había vuelto a aparecer. ¿Y si él y Rachel lo habían hecho y no habían tenido cuidado? ¿Y si ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de un bebé que, a diferencia de la vez anterior, sí era suyo? La rubia se sintió tremendamente culpable al recordar aquella época; estaba claro que el quaterback no merecía todo aquel sufrimiento, ni entonces ni ahora.

Pero tampoco había derecho a que ella tuviese que ver cómo sus sueños volvían a destrozarse por culpa de un embarazo. Una vez más. Como si el karma la hubiese tomado con ella, o algo así. Quizá era su castigo por haberse comportado como una zorra…

_Para, para_, se dijo a sí misma. _Estás haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena_.

—Quizá se ha buscado a alguien fuera de aquí —concluyó Mercedes—. A otro Jesse, sólo que con mejor puntería.

—No seas mala. Tenemos que apoyarla, debe de estar pasándolo fatal.

Quinn asintió al escuchar a Tina. Quizá Rachel Berry fuese una diva insoportable de nariz desproporcionada y aspecto de enanita del bosque, pero ella ya había pasado por un embarazo y sabía exactamente cómo se sentía una chica al escuchar los murmullos, soportar los insultos, advertir las miradas. Por supuesto, abandonarla sería un acto cruel e innecesario. Ella estaría a su lado, al igual que todos los chicos de Glee.

Pero… ¿iba ella, Quinn Fabray, a realizar una buena acción sin esperar nada a cambio? No. Necesitaba saber si Finn era el autor de semejante torpeza. Saber si, una vez más, su relación con él se iría al garete. _Necesitaba_, más que nunca, ganarse la confianza de Berry hasta el punto en que ella le confesase —posiblemente entre lágrimas, como buena reina del drama— quién era el padre de la criatura.

—Si —asintió, firmemente—. No podemos dejarla sola.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y finalmente, aquí está la reacción de Blaine (jhsdgahdajdghaasf no me matéis por favor)

He empezado a _descentarme_ ligeramente de ese triángulo amoroso Blaine-Rachel-Kurt que mi loca mente ha inventado... así que he incluído POVs de Shuester y Quinn. Una Quinn bastante buena, la verdad (pero aún así egoísta e interesada, como a mí me gusta, muahaha)

Y aprovecho para adelantar que en los próximos capis pretendo escribir algo más o menos coherente sobre... (redoble de tampores) Finn y... (más redobles de tambores) PUCK.  
>(Lo siento, pero AMO y ADORO a Puckelberry, es algo totalmente personal xD Aunque de no será algo romántico... en fin, debería dejar de dar pistas jajajaja. WAIT AND SEE)<p>

Una vez más, gracias por los reviews y el apoyo. Me sacáis una sonrisa cada vez que entro aquí, y me animáis a seguir escribiendo :3


	6. Apóyate en mí

**6. Apóyate en mí**

Los comentarios, apuestas y rumores recorrieron como la pólvora los pasillos del McKinley durante los dos días siguientes. Días estresantes y agotadores en los que Rachel no se presentó en el instituto, por suerte. Las burlas y comentarios soeces no pararon ni por un segundo, y las malas lenguas comenzaron a decir que sus padres la habían internado en una academia sólo para chicas al sur de Ohio. Los chismes se sucedían uno tras otro, y tras las primeras impresiones los alumnos comenzaron a tomarse la noticia como una broma de mal gusto. Algunos incluso dijeron que la entrenadora Sylvester lo había inventado todo para asustarles y prevenir los embarazos no deseados en el instituto… ¿pero por qué iba a poner a Rachel Berry en el ojo del huracán? ¿Su odio hacia el Glee Club la había cegado tanto como para cometer un acto así de rastrero?

No obstante, el caso era que la bomba había estallado, y nadie en el entorno de Rachel se atrevía a confirmarla o desmentirla.

— ¿Creéis que habrá abortado? —preguntó Tina, mirando a los compañeros que se habían arremolinado en torno al piano para comentar la noticia una vez más.

—Por una parte, está tan loca por triunfar que podría hacerlo sólo para no tener que cambiar pañales en medio de una representación de Broadway… pero sus principios son inamovibles. No sería capaz.

Artie y Mike asintieron ante la explicación de Mercedes, secundándola.

—No quiero ni imaginar qué clase de engendro saldrá de ahí —una asqueada Santana se acercó a los chicos con sus andares de superioridad—. Espero que el padre sea más atractivo que _Yentl_, porque si yo fuera ese crío ya habría intentado ahorcarme con el cordón umbilical…

— ¡Santana, basta ya!

Todos se giraron hacia Puck tras escuchar aquella advertencia. Su mirada esmeralda permanecía fija en la ex–animadora con un odio feroz, nunca antes visto en él.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir, Puckerman? —le desafió ella, altiva— ¿Acaso eres tú el papi?

—Sabes que eso es imposible —poniéndose en pie, el chico mohicano se acercó con su característica chulería—. Me gasté todos mis ahorros en aquella operación.

— ¿Entonces, se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

Obviamente, Santana no esperaba aquella reacción. Al igual que nadie en la sala de ensayo. Todos conocían los deslices entre Rachel y Puck, pero jamás los tenían en cuenta. Él era popular e indomable, y ella una perdedora; por mucho empeño que le pusiesen, el destino jamás les uniría para algo más que un lío pasajero.

—Nadie se merece que le traten así, y menos Rachel. En su estado —remarcó el joven, impasible ante la mirada de odio de la hispana.

— ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa que no se pusiese condón antes de tirarse a otro de sus novios monos pero con pinta de homosexuales reprimidos?

—Déjalo ya, Santana —escupió Quinn con odio, uniéndose a Puck.

Justo cuando la guerra parecía a punto de estallar, alguien abrió la puerta de la sala de ensayo. Todos se giraron para ver quién osaba interrumpir la emocionante escena, y alguna que otra exclamación muda se dejó notar cuando Rachel caminó a paso rápido hacia los asientos.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Imagino que hablábais de mí… y como estamos a punto de comenzar el ensayo, aprovecharé para aclarar que continuaré siendo la co–capitana del club y ejerciendo como tal. Al menos mientras pueda, claro.

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros, con aspecto de haber escuchado una blasfemia de dimensiones incalculables.

— ¿Todo el colegio sabe que estás embarazada, y lo único que te preocupa es que podamos arrebatarte los solos? —interrogó Mercedes abriendo los ojos como platos, posiblemente deseando haber entendido mal la perorata de la morena.

Rachel dejó de sacar sus partituras del bolso y permaneció inmóvil. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía dejar que nadie notase que estaba hecha polvo.: tenía que demostrar que podía con ello. Fingir que no había pasado los últimos veinte minutos encerrada en el baño, limpiándose el granizado de frambuesa que Karofsky le había lanzado nada más cruzar la puerta del instituto.

_El espectáculo debe continuar._

—Mercedes, mi embarazo no cambiará _nada_ —recalcando la última palabra, Rachel suspiró y se sentó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra—. Llevaré una vida normal, con ciertas limitaciones… pero al fin y al cabo, una vida normal.

— ¿Así que no vas a abortar? —resoplando y dándose por vencida, Santana también se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos de plástico— Compadezco a la pobre criatura que saldrá de _ahí_.

El tenso silencio que se formó a continuación taladró los oídos de Rachel de un modo insoportable. Quizá debió haberse quedado en casa aquella mañana también: sus padres lo hubiesen permitido. Estaban demasiado consternados y preocupados como para oponer resistencia a un poco más de reposo. Y así no tendría que haberse enfrentado al cruel destino que le aguardaba ese día y, estaba segura, también los seis meses que restaban de embarazo. Un destino que, a pesar de todo, tendría que encarar algún día. Por mucho que se empeñase en posponer el brutal choque, Rachel no se libraría de más incidentes como el de aquella mañana. Uno tras otro, como si cada burla y cada granizado le gritasen "¡irresponsable!, ¡estúpida!, ¡estás acabada!".

— ¿Podemos saber… quién es el padre? —titubeó Quinn, secundada por las indiscretas chicas.

—Prefiero mantener su identidad en el anonimato, ya que ni siquiera se ha dignado a llamarme por teléfono después de que le confesase mi estado… lo cual demuestra que, claramente, no quiere saber nada de mí.

Aunque lo dijo con una frialdad increíble, todos se vieron afectados por el triste momento que atravesaba la chica. No obstante, apenas tuvieron tiempo a asimilarlo, ya que la aparición del señor Schue hizo que cada uno ocupase su sitio para comenzar el ensayo.

—Hola, chicos… —cuando la mirada del profesor se posó sobre la morena, esbozó una tímida sonrisa— Rachel, me alegra volver a verte.

La chica también correspondió con un alegre gesto de agradecimiento. Que se vio interrumpido cuando la última persona que faltaba por llegar al ensayo irrumpió en el aula casi sin aliento.

—Vaya, Finn, has venido corriendo…

Pero el chico ignoró completamente al señor Schue. Su mirada estaba fija en una sola persona, que se sintió repentinamente _violada_ por aquellos inquisidores ojos color tierra. Rachel supo instantáneamente que no le resultaría nada fácil olvidar la humillación que le había provocado la decepción en los ojos del chico; aquellos ojos ingenuos, brillantes y cálidos que sólo habían podido inspirarle ternura y consuelo durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Ni granizados, ni Karofsky, ni la entrenadora Sylvester, ni falsos rumores. Lo que más le asustaba a Rachel era tener que enfrentarse a Finn Hudson.

.

_¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?_ Con las manos clavadas en el fondo de los bolsillos de su sudadera, Finn caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca. Sabía que ella estaría allí. Que en medio del silencio de la sala, no podría evitarle o huir, tal y como había hecho tras el ensayo.

Interiormente, Finn sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones. Ya no estaban juntos; ni siquiera sabía que Rachel tuviese un nuevo interés romántico, ¿cómo iba a preguntarle qué tal se encontraba o por qué ese _cabrón_ —sí, porque quien quiera que fuese era un auténtico idiota integral— se había desentendido de ella?

Él lo sabía: porque todavía no la había olvidado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, permaneció allí, clavado, mirando a través del cristal. No tardó en encontrarla: sentada en uno de los sillones del fondo, hojeando una revista. Obviamente, necesitaba distracción. ¿Quién era él para recordarle, una vez más, lo que estaba pasando?

_No puedes echarte atrás ahora_. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, intentando concentrarse. _O te arrepentirás_.

Bajando el picaporte, entró en la sala con aire decidido. Ella ni siquiera se fijó. Finn no se permitió dudar: continuó caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa de madera. Sin siquiera preguntar si podía, se dejó caer en el sillón que quedaba libre frente a ella. Sólo así pudo apreciar que había estado llorando.

—Rachel… ¿estás bien? —un nudo se formó en su garganta— ¿Necesitas hablar?

_Mierda_. Aquello no era lo que había preparado. Había pasado casi diez minutos ensayando frente al espejo del baño un discurso sentimental… ¿de verdad acababa de arruinarlo todo con aquellas palabras dignas de un niño de cuatro años que ve triste a su compañera de jardín de infancia?

—Mmm… no —suspirando, la morena ahogó un sollozo. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose con la inescrutable expresión del chico—. Pero gracias de todos modos, Finn. Supongo que vienes a informarte…

—Lo oí esta mañana en los vestuarios —desviando la mirada, el chico no ocultó su evidente malestar—. Al principio no me lo creí, pero cuando le pregunté a esa chica punk pelirroja que siempre masca chicle y se rió de mí por _no estar en la onda_…

—Ya, entiendo —atajó Rachel.

—Me habría gustado ser de los primeros en enterarme. Ya sabes… seguimos siendo amigos.

—Eres un hipócrita, Finn —le reprochó la morena, tratando de no elevar el tono de voz—. Hace un par de semanas me dejas claro que no quieres saber nada de mí, y ahora que me ves indefensa y desamparada te haces el superhéroe, ¿no?

—Rachel, eso no es así —se defendió el quaterback—. Yo nunca te abandonaría.

—Lo hiciste. Pero ahora te sientes culpable, porque todo el instituto se ríe de mí y al padre de mi futuro hijo parece no importarle nada —poniéndose en pie, Rachel cogió sus cosas. No podía soportar ni un minuto más la presencia del chico—. Finn, yo no te odio. Pero no me siento cómoda a tu lado. No quiero la compasión de nadie, y menos la tuya… así que creo que lo mejor será que mantengamos las distancias.

El chico no fue capaz de contestar a aquello, y observó con impotencia cómo Rachel se alejaba a paso presuroso. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora si ella no quería volver a saber nada de él? Llevándose las manos a las sienes, frotó su cabeza con insistencia, como si así fuese capaz de encontrar una solución a aquel quebradero de cabeza. Y llegó a la conclusión de que la joven estaba demasiado impresionada como para aceptar ayuda de alguien que, como él, había sido tan importante en su vida. Pero Finn no quería volver a verla llorar, ni tener que soportar cómo escapaba. Le oprimía el pecho de un modo insoportable.

Tendría que ir despacio, ganarse su confianza… hacerla ver que realmente estaba a su lado. Y lo conseguiría; sabía que no sería complicado. Porque más que nunca, Rachel necesitaba a alguien sobre quien apoyarse. Y él siempre había estado destinado a ser ese _alguien_.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel &amp; Finn POVs<strong>

.

**Soundtrack**  
>'How can you mend a broken heart' | Al Green, Joss Stone<br>'Lean on me' | Bill Withers

.**  
><strong>

Y sí, me he atrevido a poner un momento Puckelberry :3 No será el último, jajaja

_Reviews?_


	7. Nada que temer

**7. Nada que temer**

Para Noah Puckerman, lo menos importante de asistir al instituto eran las clases. Si seguía levantándose temprano cada mañana para encerrarse durante horas en ese edificio y _aprender_ —si a dibujar, fantasear y mirar los escotes de las chicas se le podía llamar así—, no era porque confiase en tener un gran futuro. Aparte de ser el matón oficial, tener a un montón de tías detrás y jugar en el equipo de fútbol, lo que realmente le motivaba era el Glee Club. De algún modo que todavía no lograba comprender, la música le hacía feliz. Una sensación de libertad fluía por su cuerpo y las notas de su guitarra se colaban en su estómago, haciéndole sonreír como un estúpido cada vez que abría la boca para cantar.

Por eso había salido disparado hacia el auditorio tras finalizar la última clase antes del recreo —por cierto, ¿qué clase? Ya ni siquiera recordaba si había asistido a Lengua o a Álgebra—: Artie había encontrado una gran canción, y quería comenzar a prepararla durante la hora libre. A Puck no le importaba perderse en recreo si eso implicaba cantar, por lo que siempre accedía a asistir a aquellos "ensayos extraoficiales".

Pero conforme se acercaba a su destino, aminoró el paso. Vio algo que le dejó helado: Azimio y Karofsky, imponentes como siempre, estaban acorralando a Berry contra una hilera de taquillas. Podía oír perfectamente sus risas burlonas, e instantáneamente se sintió asqueado.

Asqueado y muy, muy cabreado.

—No me gustan las preñadas —gruñía Azimio con una maldad feroz—. No puedes empujarlas ni tirarles granizados.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho el bombo? —Karofsky contraatacaba con una mueca burlona ante el silencio de la morena— ¿El marica de Finn? No creo que una nenaza como él vaya a servirte de mucho. ¿O piensas sacarle el dinero, como hizo Quinn Fabray?

— ¡Eh, dejadla en paz!

Como una fiera en plena jungla, Puck se lanzó sobre jugador de fútbol, estampándolo contra los casilleros. El fuerte ruido llamó la atención de varios alumnos que contemplaron la escena con una mezcla de terror e indiferencia.

— ¡Pero mira quién es! —bramó Azimio, sujetando a un Karofsky fuera de sí que pretendía golpear al mohicano de vuelta y terminar de una vez por todas con aquello— ¡Nuestro amigo Puckerman! ¿Ahora te dedicas a defender a la liga de Pringadas Preñadas?

—Eres un gilipollas, tío —el aludido trató de empujar al fornido jugador—. Eres tan idiota que necesitas meterte con chicas para sentirte superior.

— ¿Quieres probar mis puños? —amenazó Karofsky, elevando los brazos con gesto amenazador.

— ¡Venga! —animó Puck con rabia, extrañamente confiado— ¡Pégame si te atreves, Karofsky! ¿O piensas llamarme _marica_ para hacerme huir a mí también? ¿Te crees que portarte como un matón sin cerebro va a volver a funcionarte?

No obstante, toda aquella seguridad se fue al garete cuando el primer golpe impactó contra su mejilla y le hizo caer al suelo. Rachel soltó un chillido, y los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el pasillo huyeron por temor a las represalias. Cuando Karofsky iba a levantar el brazo para un segundo asalto, Rachel reaccionó y se metió en el medio.

— ¡Parad! —gritó, aunque el terror en sus ojos la delataba— ¡Sois unos animales!

—Venga, tío. Déjalo —moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Azimio fue quien finalmente medió entre los dos jugadores, aunque no por falta de ganas de presenciar una verdadera pelea—. Ahora no tenemos público. Ya terminaremos de darle lo suyo otro día.

Tras una última mirada de odio, Karofsky escupió en el suelo con desprecio. Los dos envalentonados jugadores se alejaron por el pasillo, haciendo ruido como dos gallos de pelea. Anunciando a los cuatro vientos con sus insultos y risas crueles que aquel no sería el último enfrentamiento.

Saliendo de su catarsis, Rachel se tiró al suelo junto Puck y, asustada, se llevó las manos a la boca. Un hilo de sangre corría por la mejilla del moreno.

—Cobardes —gruñó, entre dientes.

— ¿Es que no has tenido bastante?

El mohicano miró a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese olvidado que había permanecido todo el rato allí. Sus músculos todavía estaban en tensión, y mantenía los puños cerrados, como si fuese a atacar a alguien en cualquier momento. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, llevó una mano a su mejilla, impregnando sus dedos de un rojo que, lejos de amedrentarle, pareció otorgarle la rudeza de un luchador recién salido del ring.

—Para —advirtió Rachel, impidiéndoselo y dejando escapar un suspiro—. Vamos, sígueme. Tienen que curarte eso.

La enfermería estaba completamente vacía. Hacía rato que la jornada escolar terminado, y en el instituto sólo quedaban jugadores entrenando en el gimnasio y algún que otro cerebrito en la biblioteca. Por suerte, Rachel sabía de buena tinta dónde estaban guardados el botiquín y las gasas. Y aunque curar a un chico siempre resulta un trabajo tedioso —los resoplidos, las miradas de odio, la sensación de haber perdido parte de su hombría—, había decidido tomárselo con calma y no dejar tirado a Puck después de lo que había hecho por ella.

—Voy a machacarle. El día que menos se lo espere, le partiré la cara.

—Déjalo. No merece la pena.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. La de Puck, hostil y brillante como la de una gacela. La de Rachel, tímida y asustada.

— ¿Estás… bien? —interrogó él finalmente, temiendo que fuese a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Sí. Gracias, Noah —tímidamente, Rachel acarició el brazo del chico—. En realidad, no tenías por qué…

—No digas eso —interrumpió, correspondiéndola con una sonrisa—. Tú sola no ibas a poder con ellos.

—Que lo digas en voz alta sólo hace que me sienta más… débil.

El chico ya había metido la pata. Otra vez. Rachel intentó no tomárselo demasiado a pecho; al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrada a las torpes charlas sentimentales de Noah.

—Rachel, tú eres fuerte —dijo el joven con franqueza—. Saldrás adelante, yo te ayudaré.

—Venga ya —aunque no pretendía sonar incrédula, Rachel vaciló antes mirar con cierto miedo al chico—. A ti y a mí ya no nos une _nada_.

—Tuvimos buenos momentos…

—Que se quedaron en eso —con dureza, Rachel desvió la mirada—. Nunca nos hemos soportado; en realidad, nos movía el interés cuando hacíamos todas aquellas cosas. Tú eres un jugador de fútbol y yo una perdedora embarazada. ¿Ves?, la pirámide social está en nuestra contra.

—Siempre lo ha estado, Rachel. ¿O acaso las cosas eran diferentes la primera vez que nos liamos?

La chica permaneció pensativa durante algunos segundos, pero tuvo que darle la razón.

—No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a las andadas —buscando sus ojos color tierra, Puck elevó la barbilla de la chica con un dedo—. Sólo quiero verte feliz. Prometí ayudarte, ¿recuerdas? Quiero ser un buen judío.

—Noah, a la larga saldrás perjudicado. ¿No has visto cómo se ha puesto Karofsky? Irá a por ti si me defiendes.

—Karofsky me importa una mierda —Puck sonó rudo; lo suficiente como para impresionar a Rachel—. Puedo darle una paliza cuando quiera. Ya lo he hecho más veces.

Rachel se rindió. Puck podía ser un capullo torpe, apático, descerebrado y vanidoso… pero también era una de las mejores personas que había conocido jamás.

Dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña mesa portátil, la joven buscó los puntos adhesivos para cerrar la herida.

— ¿Quieres hablar? Sobre… bueno, ya sabes…

La caja que tenía entre sus manos resbaló, como si éstas fuesen de mantequilla. Presurosa, Rachel la recogió instantáneamente y volvió junto al jugador.

—No creo que sea un buen momento —terció, limpiando la herida una vez más con algodón para comenzar a pegar los apósitos—. Además, no creo que te gustase escuchar la historia desde el principio. Te aburrirías.

— ¿A quién se lo has contado?

—Bueno… aparte de a mis padres y al señor Schuester… a Kurt.

Extrañado, el chico arqueó una ceja.

— ¿A Kurt? —interrogó, incrédulo— ¿Por qué a él? —un silencio incómodo inundó la sala, y Noah abrió la boca como si fuese una marioneta— Dios mío, no será…

— ¡No! —como si aquello fuese lo más ridículo del mundo, Rachel rió con nerviosismo y movió la cabeza hacia los lados— Claro que no.

—Entonces… ya no nos quedan demasiadas opciones —Puck comenzó a descartar nombres, contándolos con los dedos de la mano—. Porque si Finn no es, ni yo tampoco… y, por supuesto, descartamos al resto de chicos del Glee… —receloso, el moreno arqueó una ceja— No habrás vuelto a verte con Jesse, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Rachel, indignada.

— ¿Entonces quién…?

Puck enmudeció. Sin decir nada, Rachel terminó su tarea y le dio la espalda para colocar las cosas sobre la mesa. Sea lo que fuere que estuviese pensando Noah, ya no se sentía capaz de negarlo. Porque _algo _dentro de su cerebro gritaba que esta vez el chico había acertado en sus predicciones.

—Dime que no…

Sus susurros incrédulos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos presurosos al final del pasillo. Rachel se encogió de puro terror, deseando que la persona que corría hacia allí no fuese Karofsky o Azimio…

Girándose, deseó que Puck reaccionase. Y por suerte, no tardó en hacerlo. El chico se puso en pie, la apartó a un lado y levantó las mangas de su sudadera, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier matón del equipo que volviese a importunarles.

—Puck, tranquilo…

Pero quien abrió la puerta y entró bruscamente en la enfermería no era, de lejos, ningún gorila furioso. Era la última persona a quien ambos habrían esperado ver aquella tarde.

— ¿Rachel? —musitó Blaine, como si quisiese asegurarse de que aquello no era producto de su imaginación— Te he estado buscando. Necesito decirte que… lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck &amp; Rachel POVs<strong>

.

**Soundtrack**  
>'Samson' | Regina Spektor<p>

.

1) PUCKELBERRY, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! *o*

2) No me matéis por el final xD Estoy trabajando en el reencuentro entre Rachel y Blaine, quiero que sea épico :$ jajajaja

3) A partir de ahora, probablemente baje mi nivel de actualizaciones (en serio, esto de escribir capítulos día sí y día también ha sido una pura casualidad. Los que me hayan leído antes saben que soy un desastre con eso; sólo hay que mirar la cantidad de historias que tengo inconclusas). Empiezo con los exámenes finales, casi no tengo tiempo con todas las otras cosas que tengo que hacer... y aunque me encanta tomarme un respiro y dedicarle un tiempo a esto... me temo que tendréis que desacostumbraros a tantas actualizaciones u.u  
>Aún así, prometo volver <em>relativamente<em> pronto.

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Y te digo que no me voy

**8. Y te digo que no me voy**

Quiso hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. Quiso moverse, pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo con pegamento. Blaine estaba bloqueado, y el discurso que había preparado en su cabeza para justificar su total falta de tacto hacia Rachel se había ido al garete nada más ver el desencanto en sus profundos ojos pardos.

Y también al notar los puños tensos y firmemente cerrados de Puckerman, para ser francos. Esa mirada asesina que le había lanzado nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta había provocado un violento escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, eh? —Puck no tardó en acercarse a él, furioso— ¿Vienes a pedir disculpas? ¿Por qué no estuviste con Rachel cuando más lo necesitaba?

—Me parece que eso es algo entre ella y yo.

Blaine se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que fluyó todo. Sus palabras, amenazantes en su justa medida, que clamaban "_estás fuera de lugar"_ con una elegancia que ya quisiera para sí el chico mohicano. Sus movimientos, sutiles pero claros. La expresión de su rostro, severa, pero sin llegar a ser tan ruda como la del otro joven.

—Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de _desaparecer_…

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Dejadlo de una vez!

Pero Puck no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a Rachel. Ni siquiera era consciente de la preocupación, la _urgencia_ de esa mirada color tierra. Al contrario que Blaine, él sí buscaba un enfrentamiento. Y eso era algo que el solista de los Warblers no lograba comprender.

—Puck, sinceramente, creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia…

— ¿Pensabas olvidarte del asunto hasta que rompiese aguas?

—No puedes juzgarme —Blaine decidió _jugar sucio_—. Sé lo que ocurrió con Quinn el año pasado. Y creo que no eres el más indicado para dar consejos sobre esto, Noah.

—Los problemas de mis amigos son _mis_ problemas.

El énfasis que el mohicano puso en ese determinante posesivo hizo que todas las alarmas saltasen para Blaine. Buscó en la expresión de Rachel cualquier pista sobre esa ¿amistad? de la que Puck hablaba, pero su rostro permanecía inescrutable. No le quedó otra que dejar escapar un suspiro y cruzar los brazos a la defensiva, esperando que la chica volviese a intervenir o a que Noah se cansase de molestar.

—Genial. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? —masculló, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si es necesario para protegerla, sí.

Ese tono posesivo no le gustaba nada a Blaine, que frunció el ceño con preocupación. Finalmente, Rachel reaccionó y avanzó un par de pasos, suficientes para plantarse frente a Puck.

—Noah, de verdad, gracias por todo… pero creo que deberías marcharte.

El chico no tardó en pillar la indirecta, y aunque protestó con una mueca de indignación, terminó por obedecer los ruegos de la morena. Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, y un nuevo intento de fulminar a Blaine con la crudeza de sus ojos esmeralda, Puck salió de la enfermería dando un portazo.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Rachel parecía haber olvidado por completo los minutos anteriores, y ahora estaba totalmente centrada en Blaine. Eso acobardó al moreno, que sintió un creciente nerviosismo atenazar de nuevo su garganta. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, y sentía la creciente necesidad de evitar la mirada de la joven, pero se dijo a sí mismo "estás aquí, con ella, y no puedes fallar".

—Unos chicos me dijeron que habías venido a la enfermería, así que pensé que te había pasado algo…

—_Vaya_. Ahora te preocupas.

Blaine se sintió dolido ante su indiferencia.

—Rachel… sé que lo que hice no tiene justificación…

—Pero has venido a excusarte de todos modos—interrumpió la morena, acercándose más a él—. No puedes dejar las cosas en manos del azar. Necesitas saber que no te odio. O al menos, no de momento.

No fue capaz de contradecirla, porque sabía que tenía razón. Aunque desde la noche de la _confesión_ no había dejado de pensar en ella, sólo la insistencia de Kurt había conseguido meterle en su coche y hacerle conducir hacia Lima durante la hora y media más larga de su vida. Porque Blaine estaba preocupado, sí, pero su miedo primaba sobre toda esa ansiedad. Le quitaba el sueño y adormecía sus sentidos, anestesiándole. Haciéndole plantearse toda una vida. Gritándole desde esa neurosis casi esquizofrénica que era un _puto cobarde insensible_. A veces tenía la sensación de que toda esa rabia acabaría comiéndole por dentro, haciéndole implosionar y borrándolo de la faz de la tierra.

Quizá así todo sería más sencillo.

No obstante, Rachel no tenía ni idea de sus demonios, ni él pensaba contarle lo mal que lo había pasado durante todo ese tiempo. Resultaría una excusa patética, la de "he estado asimilando lo que me dijiste". Sólo conseguiría que le soltase una bofetada y no quisiese volver a saber nada de él, porque Blaine tenía la certeza de que por muy _hecho mierda_ que se sintiese, ella estaría mil veces peor.

Cobarde. _Patético_ cobarde…

—Rachel, perdóname —se disculpó una vez más—. Lo he hecho mal, ¿de acuerdo? Lo sé. Kurt se ha encargado de repetírmelo día sí y día también…

— ¿Kurt?

La morena pareció asombrada al escuchar aquello.

—Sí… Kurt —repitió Blaine, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin desviarse del tema—. Y si he venido hasta aquí a pesar de lo tarde que es y el pánico que sentía… es porque estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo en esto.

_Ya está. Por fin_. Blaine suspiró, sintiendo que acababa de quitarse el mayor de los pesos de encima. Y la reacción de Rachel fue justo como la había imaginado cuando, en la soledad de su coche, había planeado aquel discurso cargado de remordimientos.

—Blaine… —sus labios color cereza pronunciaron su nombre porque _necesitaban_ hacerlo; ella necesitaba saber que aquello no era una broma pesada— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Cogiendo la mano de la chica —suave, ligera, sin rastro de sudor o tensión entre sus dedos—, el solista de los Warblers sonrió con franqueza.

—Más que nunca.

Porque Blaine sabía que ninguno de los dos tenían la culpa de todo aquel lío. Podía mirar el vientre de Rachel y sentir que ese _muñequito_ también era parte de su vida. Y su moral le impedía ignorar ese cosquilleo en la nuca y la sonrisa que afloraba entre sus labios, porque por encima de todo Blaine había sabido desde el primero momento que no la iba a abandonar. Aunque hubiese terminado haciéndolo _temporalmente_.

Pero ahora que todo estaba arreglado, sólo pudo abrazar a una Rachel que ya lloraba de la emoción, olvidando todo el rencor que había almacenado durante la última semana. Y prepararse para lo que ocurriría a partir de aquel momento. Porque si Blaine Anderson estaba seguro de algo, era de que acababa de firmar un contrato con el destino para darle una voltereta mortal a su apacible existencia. Y ya no podía, ni quería echarse atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine POV<strong> (íntegro, sí, tenía que volver a centrarme en él durante al menos un capítulo xD)

.

**Soundtrack**  
>'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' | Jennifer Hudson<br>(sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero me parecía el título perfecto para el capítulo. Y además, hoy he visto Dreamgirls por enésima vez y no puedo dejar de cantarla mentalmente)

.

Sí, debería estar estudiando. Sí, todo esto me ha quedado un poco corto e incongruente, así que igual me odiáis, pero correré el riesgo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir leyéndome (en serio, sois la alegría de mis escapadas al ordenador cuando me canso de los apuntes, los ejercicios y esa cosa horrible llamada _hincar los codos_)

_reviews? :3_


	9. Sintiendo el futuro

**9. Sintiendo el futuro**

"_El largo y sinuoso camino que conduce a tu puerta nunca desaparecerá. He visto ese camino antes, siempre me lleva a ella, me lleva hacia tu puerta…"_

Kurt se vio forzado a detener la música que sonaba en la minicadena sobre su mesilla. La había puesto con el único propuesto de camuflar su llanto bajo las voces de The Beatles, pero ahora la melancolía de Paul McCartney se volvía dolorosa e insoportable. Prefería que su familia escuchase sus sollozos antes que tener que soportar lo mucho que esa canción le recordaba a _él_.

Lo último que le había dicho había sido un optimista "todo va a salir bien" que ni siquiera había salido de su corazón. Lo había hecho por compromiso, pero de algún modo la sonrisa de Blaine y el brillo de sus ojos almendrados había desatado un nudo en sus entrañas que ahora parecía quemarle por dentro. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto, ¿pero para quién? Que Rachel y Blaine se reconciliasen reducía a cenizas cualquier leve esperanza que pudiese quedarle. Sólo le perjudicaba. Por eso ahora sólo tenía ganas de retorcerse sobre su cama y llorar hasta que se le secasen los ojos.

Y pensar que todo había empezado con un simple "¿estás bien?"…

Podía recordar cada ínfimo movimiento que había ejecutado hasta llegar a la habitación de Blaine. Como el solista de los Warblers permanecía alojado entre semana en la academia, a menudo estaba en su cuarto cuando Kurt se marchaba al finalizar la jornada. No le importaba conducir si eso implicaba más pasar más tiempo junto a su familia, algo que Blaine apoyaba totalmente. Por eso Kurt se despedía cada tarde del moreno; porque volver a casa sin articular un cariñoso "hasta mañana" y ver una de esas sonrisas suyas que le robaban la respiración le hacía pensar que su corazón se quedaba clavado en algún rincón de Dalton, esperando esa clase de _cariño _que su padre, Carole o Finn jamás podrían proporcionarle.

Se había sorprendido al girar el picaporte y darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, pero aún así su sonrisa permaneció impasible. Llamando con suavidad, acercó levemente su oreja a la estructura de madera.

— ¿Blaine, estás ahí?

Pero nadie respondía a su llamada. Kurt lo había intentado un par de veces más, primero con cierto escepticismo, luego con el corazón en un puño. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Consideró la posibilidad de avisar a algún profesor, pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría ya se habrían marchado. Y no quería importunar a ningún encargado con una falsa alarma que pudiese hacerle quedar en evidencia ante todos —especialmente ante Blaine— sin antes estar seguro de lo que ocurría ahí dentro.

Tras clamar el nombre del chico por enésima vez, escuchó pasos acercarse al otro lado de la puerta. Apartándose de un salto para no parecer un chismoso, el tiempo que el moreno tardó en girar la llave se le hizo eterno. Y cuando por fin abrió la puerta, tan sólo asomó levemente el rostro.

Había estado llorando.

—Kurt…

—Oh, Dios mío —aunque su reacción había sido estúpida, Kurt estaba seguro de que no podría haber soltado nada más inteligente en aquel momento—. Blaine, ¿estás bien?

El joven Hummel no era consciente de todo lo que iba a tener que soportar tras aquella pregunta.

No podía dar crédito al entrar en aquella habitación que, a pesar de resultarle tremendamente familiar, ahora parecía la de un completo desconocido. Todo estaba mucho más desordenado que de costumbre, y las cortinas tapaban completamente la escasa luz exterior. Ni siquiera la lámpara del escritorio estaba encendida; aquella oscuridad claustrofóbica hizo que Kurt sintiese escalofríos.

—Esto tiene que acabar.

Descorrió las cortinas. Encendió las luces. Apartó las camisetas, pantalones y chaquetas a un lado, despejando la cama, donde se dejó caer con un suspiro apremiante. Palmeando la colcha, invitó a sentarse a su lado al inerte joven, que todavía lo observaba como si fuese un monstruo de tres cabezas.

—Blaine, si sigues ahí plantado como un zombie sólo conseguirás asustarme todavía más…

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al moreno, que hizo caso de las indicaciones de Kurt. Allí sentado fue incapaz de continuar llorando; quizá la vergüenza le impedía desahogarse como era debido. Y en parte, Kurt lo agradecía. Consolarle en aquella situación sólo conseguiría multiplicar su rabia interior por mil.

—No pudo dejar de pensar en _ella_.

—Es normal. Huiste, saliste corriendo. Su vida no será la misma ahora que el padre de su hijo la ha rechazado, pero… lo hecho, hecho está.

Blaine volvió a mirarle como si estuviese loco, pero Kurt no podía ocultar un cierto tono irritado. Si actuaba como una víbora era porque se sentía como tal. Y aún así tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltar cosas peores que, probablemente, fulminarían todo cuanto había entre Blaine y él.

Sólo rezaba para que su propio veneno no terminase intoxicándole.

—No puedo dejarla sola, Kurt —repuso el moreno, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y enredando los dedos en su desordenado cabello—. Lo he estado pensando, y no he hecho bien.

—Necesitabas pensar…

—Lo sé, pero ya he pensado suficiente —zanjó Blaine, afectado—. Si seguí tu consejo de alejarme de ella un tiempo fue porque me pareció lo correcto… pero ahora sé que eso ya se acabó.

—Entonces, has cumplido tu cometido —mintió Kurt; obviamente, el objetivo de todo aquello era asustar a Blaine, no conmoverlo—. Supongo que ahora tendrás que enfrentarte cara a cara con _el problema_.

Aquel parecía ser el meollo de la cuestión, a juzgar por la mueca descompuesta de Blaine.

—No puedo —gimoteó, reprimiendo un sollozo—. Sé que es mi responsabilidad, pero también se trata de _mi vida_ —un tenso silencio se adueñó del ambiente, y Kurt notó cómo el chico se estremecía—. ¿Es egoísta pensar en todas las cosas que me perderé si me convierto en padre a los diecisiete?

—No —negó Kurt con convencimiento—. Es racional.

—Aún así, ¿con qué cara me presento yo delante de ella y le digo que lo siento? Soy un cabrón, ¡ni siquiera podrá verme en cuanto aparezca…!

—Pues tendrás que presentarte con la cara que tienes, Blaine. Con tu maldita mejor sonrisa y un buen discurso preparado. No te preocupes: hay casi dos horas de camino hasta llegar a Lima, tendrás tiempo de sobra.

El solista de los Warblers miró incrédulo a Kurt. Ni siquiera el joven de ojos azules podía creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca, y aún así no fue capaz de rectificar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Ve con ella —zanjó el muchacho, con una sonrisa de ánimo aflorando entre sus labios—. Ahora mismo tiene ensayo con el Glee, así que todavía estará en el instituto cuando llegues. Siempre suele irse tarde.

Kurt no quiso decir nada más. Sólo se puso en pie y continuó mostrándose amable y comprensivo, o más bien fingiéndolo. No obstante, sabía que aquello era lo mejor para Blaine. _Lo correcto._

De repente, la expresión del moreno parecía tan vivaz y alegre como siempre.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—… Sí.

—Pues deséame suerte. Es ahora o nunca.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, y el más alto no pudo evitar acariciar su espalda con una ternura que, juraría, creía ser incapaz de volver a sentir después de la frialdad con la que había actuado durante los últimos minutos.

—Suerte, Blaine. Aunque no te hará falta: todo va a salir bien.

A pesar del odio que _ahora_ sentía hacia ella, Kurt volvió a cantar mentalmente aquella canción: _"muchas veces he estado solo y muchas veces he llorado… de cualquier manera, nunca lo sabrás las muchas maneras en las que lo he intentado". _ Querría poder estar acostumbrado a aquella sensación de pérdida, pesadumbre, vacío… pero estar llorando en su habitación resultaba tan dolorosamente novedoso como la primera vez. Y ya ni siquiera quería intentarlo de nuevo. Sabía que las cosas con Blaine nunca podrían ser como las había imaginado… y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

No todo había salido bien. Al menos, no para Kurt. Él había perdido… _como siempre_.

.

—He terminado. Podéis marcharos.

Cuando Quinn atravesó la puerta del aula de ensayo sin siquiera pedir permiso, encontró a los músicos recogiendo instrumentos y partituras, y a Rachel apoyada sobre el piano, guardando sus cosas en el bolso. Sin detenerse a esperar a que la sala fuese desalojada, la rubia caminó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Preparando un nuevo número para deleitarnos en el ensayo de mañana?

—No —negó la morena con la cabeza, apenas alarmada al oír su voz—. Estaba ensayando una canción por mi cuenta… _Big Girls Don't Cry_.

—Ajá. Todo un cliché. Aunque no sé qué relación tiene ahora mismo con tu vida.

Rachel suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Quinn, para preparar una canción no siempre tienes que sentirte identificada con ella.

Obviamente, a la capitana del coro le molestaba que la ex animadora estuviese revoloteando a su alrededor, indagando en todo cuanto hacía. Pero Quinn no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Iban a ser amigas, ¿no? Las amigas se preocupan las unas por las otras. Y era un hecho que Rachel necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar.

—Así que estás feliz —concluyó, siguiendo a la morena, que se dirigió hacia los asientos para coger su bolso.

—Sí. A costa de la entrega de otra persona.

La joven se dejó caer sobre una de las incómodas sillas de plástico, suspirando. Quinn ladeó la cabeza y la imitó, tomando asiento justo a su lado.

—No te sigo.

—Lo único que necesitaba para dejar de llorar por las esquinas y sentirme un cero a la izquierda era la confirmación de que _cierta persona _se uniría a mí en este viaje horrible, complicado, lleno de dolor…

—No vas a parir un monstruo, Rachel. O… eso espero, al menos —haciendo una pausa, la rubia resopló con pesadez—. Vamos a ver, recapitulemos: se supone que _él_ te ha dicho que estará contigo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Ya —zanjó Quinn, con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Es lo único que necesitas ahora.

¿De verdad estaba siendo amable con Rachel Berry?

Repentinamente azorada, la rubia borró de un plumazo toda expresión cordial de su rostro. Frunciendo los labios, clavó la mirada en algún punto perdido del aula, al igual que Rachel. Las dos permanecieron en aquella posición durante varios segundos de incómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

— ¿Ser una fulana que se acuesta con tíos sin usar protección?

—Era una pregunta retórica —cruzándose de brazos, Rachel sí se molestó esta vez ante el ácido comentario de la rubia—. Y además, no me refería al embarazo… sino a todo lo que siento. Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? La soledad, el abandono…

—Como una _apestada_.

Quinn no pudo creer que aquel triste gruñido hubiese salido de su boca. Enseguida se mordió la lengua para evitar toda la rabia que, al parecer, no había conseguido eliminar desde el año anterior.

—Sí… algo así —asintió Rachel con pesadumbre—. No tendría por qué soportarlo…

—Pero lo harás —interrumpió Quinn, poniéndose en pie; de repente, ya no quería jugar más a las _amiguitas _con Rachel Berry—. Y no habrá manera de detenerlo. En cuanto las cosas se compliquen, tu vida se convertirá en un tren en marcha a toda velocidad del que no podrás bajarte… y tendrás que aguantar meses de tortura hasta llegar a la última parada.

Rachel no fue capaz de responder. Quizá porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

—Adiós, Rachel. Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo.

La rubia salió del aula tan rápido como había entrado. Se maldijo por no haber indagado más en el asunto "_padre de la criatura"_, pero aquella última confesión de Berry había sido demasiado lapidaria.

Quinn no podía fingir que había olvidado aquella etapa de su vida porque, francamente, no lo había hecho. Y quizá no podía pasar más tiempo con Rachel porque —salvando las distancias— le recordaba demasiado a ella. El dolor de la morena le hacía revivir aquellos días en los que caminaba por el pasillo y la gente se apartaba, como si al tocarla fuesen a contagiarse de una enfermedad tan letal como inexistente. Y eso a su vez la transportaba a todas las noches de insomnio en las que había llorado; maldiciendo a Puck y a sus "confía en mí", maldiciéndose a ella misma, a su irresponsabilidad, al estúpido de Finn por ser tan condescendiente y a todos quienes la juzgaban sin conocer su historia. Odiando cada minúscula parte de su vida. Rogando que todo terminase. Y ahora que por fin había vuelto a la normalidad, todavía no podía deshacerse de aquella indescriptible sensación, repulsiva y pegajosa como un chicle.

Quinn era incapaz de sentir algo por Rachel que no fuese lástima o antipatía, ni de buscar en ella algo más que una simple relación de conveniencia. No obstante, en el fondo deseaba que su _cuenta atrás_ fuese lo más tranquila posible. Porque Quinn sabía que el momento en que viese a su bebé en una fría habitación de hospital sería el fin de aquel infierno, y compensaría con creces todo cuanto había tenido que pasar… y porque ni siquiera alguien como Rachel Berry merecía tanto sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt &amp; Quinn POVs<strong>

.

**Soundtrack** (y perdonad el uso indiscriminado de canciones; esta vez no he podido evitarlo)  
>'The Long And Winding Road' The Beatles<br>'Big Girls Don't Cry' Fergie  
>'Feelin' The Future' The Republic Tigers<p>

.

Ahora que ya estoy más relajada con los exámenes y he tenido toda la tarde libre... traigo nuevo capítulo :)

Más dosis de Kurt y Quinn en plan _zorras implacables_, aunque esta vez he sido un poquitín más suave. Escribo lo que me dicta el corazón, y yo en el lugar de ambos me comportaría así... supongo que me identifico demasiado xD No me matéis, por favor.

Aprovecho para decir (una vez más, y todas las que hagan falta) que SOIS LAS LECTORAS MÁS AWESOME DEL MUNDO. Gracias por todo :3  
>(he empezado a contestar los reviews, y no es que se me dé demasiado bien, así que perdonad mi falta de inspiración y creatividad)<p> 


	10. Esconde las cicatrices

**10. Esconde las cicatrices**

—Familia —anunció triunfalmente el señor Schue, tras garabatear aquella palabra en la pizarra y girarse hacia el club con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué significa para vosotros?

—Hogar.

—Unión.

—Cariño.

—Apoyo, amor…

—Seis letras escritas con rotulador azul.

—En realidad son siente, Brittany…

—Da igual. Me gusta porque me gusta el azul. Y porque me recuerda a las tortitas que hace mi madre.

—Vale chicos, ya está —interrumpió el profesor, haciendo un gesto con las manos y avanzando varios pasos hacia delante—. Para cada uno, _familia_ significa algo totalmente diferente, y esta semana quiero que recordemos todos esos sentimientos que habéis mencionado. He notado que habéis estado un poco vulnerables, y creo que una buena solución sería cantar sobre ello.

—Los problemas no se van a arreglar con un número musical —rebatió escépticamente Santana—. Cada uno tiene que buscarse la vida, ¿no?

—Pero somos un equipo. Y tenemos que preocuparnos los unos por los otros.

—A mí me parece una buena idea —secundó Quinn, con una sonrisa y su mejor expresión de chica aplicada y atenta—. Es cierto que varios miembros del club han estado bastante decaídos; nuestra misión es hacer que se sientan lo mejor posible.

Automáticamente, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia una sola persona: Rachel. Que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a su alrededor para descubrir, incómoda, que hasta ahí había llegado su _intimidad_.

—Chicos, en serio, estoy bien —insistió, sin dejarse amedrentar por la súbita atención—. Ya he dejado claro que agradezco totalmente vuestro apoyo, pero he superado la crisis de las primeras semanas y me encuentro mucho mejor. Además… no me sentiría cómoda siendo el objetivo de una tarea semanal.

Aunque todo aquello era cierto, Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al mentir a sus compañeros. Sí, la vida parecía sonreírle desde que Blaine la llamaba todos los días y Karofsky había dejado de lanzarle granizados. Y obviamente, también se sentía más cohibida ante las excesivas muestras de interés… pero eso no era _todo_ cuanto le importaba en ese momento. La capitana del Glee Club tenía que admitir que se sentía confusa: ¿cómo iba a cantar sobre la familia si ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la suya? Es decir… sus padres se habían portado maravillosamente bien: no habían montado un drama, le habían ofrecido todo su apoyo y aprobaban el hecho de que Blaine fuese a hacerse cargo del bebé… pero Rachel aún sentía que un enorme abismo la separaba de su verdadero hogar. Como si _algo_ —un pequeño circuito que conectaba el amor, el cariño y la unión con sus padres—se hubiese desintegrado dentro de ella. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo actuaba en casa antes de saber que otra _personita_ crecía dentro de ella.

Había intentado bloquear todos aquellos pensamientos porque le hacían sentirse una hija horrible y desagradecida. No obstante, su mente era indomable, y Rachel no podía evitar que las ideas más dispares y absurdas cruzasen su cabeza.

—Quizá no sea una buena idea.

Lo dejó caer, como quien dice que quedan dos minutos para las dos en punto o comenta el buen día que hace. Y de repente se sintió como una extraña en un territorio hostil que parecía gritar a través de las miradas de desconcierto del señor Schuester y sus compañeros "¿así es como agradeces que nos preocupemos por ti?".

—Bueno… es una opinión, pero no creo que tengas derecho a elegir por el resto del grupo —argumentó coherentemente el profesor—. ¿Votos a favor para cantar sobre la familia?

En total, ocho manos se alzaron. Quitando a Santana, Puck y a ella misma, Rachel se sorprendió al ver que Finn tampoco había aprobado la propuesta. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió no protestar y continuar con el ritmo normal del ensayo, que se le hizo —por primera vez desde que alcanzaba a recordar— insoportablemente eterno.

Y el hecho de que el quarterback se acercase a ella cuando, al finalizar, recogía sus cosas de la taquilla, no mejoró demasiado las cosas.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

— ¿El qué? —interrogó inocentemente la morena, haciéndose la despistada.

—Tú nunca rechazas una tarea así como así, y menos si implica cantar canciones dramáticas y sentimentales.

—Tú has hecho lo mismo…

—Eh, no te desvíes —estaba claro que el chico no pensaba rendirse—. El tema te venía como anillo al dedo.

—A lo mejor esta semana no tengo ganas de dar rienda suelta a toda mi emotividad.

Finn suspiró, posiblemente harto del _número de escapismo_ de la joven.

—Rachel, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás demasiado irritable, apenas te mueves en los ensayos… me evitas…

Aprovechando que en ese momento estaba de espaldas al chico, Rachel cerró los ojos y trató de no llorar. Él no tenía ni idea. Una vez más, dejaba que su evidente inocencia le moviese, y eso hacía que la morena se sintiese aún más culpable por rehusar sus muestras de afecto.

—Finn, _es complicado_.

Lo era. Y aunque en ese momento necesitaba a alguien como él a su lado… Rachel no quería ser egoísta. No quería meterle de lleno en su mundo. Él y Quinn estaban destinados, ¿no? Ella no tenía derecho a arruinarle la vida a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Puck?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el corazón de Rachel diese un vuelco. Sin mediar palabra, cerró la taquilla con un fuerte golpe y echó a andar hacia la salida. Necesitaba respirar aire puro. O probablemente, toda aquella ansiedad terminaría ahogándola.

Finn, por supuesto, la siguió cual perro guardián enfurecido.

— ¡Rachel, contesta!

—No sé a qué te refieres.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! —con una brusquedad poco digna de él, Finn agarró el brazo de la morena y la hizo girarse hacia él— Os he visto esta mañana en el aparcamiento. Habéis hablado antes y después del ensayo. Llevo toda la semana escuchando rumores sobre vosotros, ¿te crees que soy imbécil?

—Me parece que no le debo explicaciones a nadie sobre mi vida privada, y menos a ti…

— ¡¿Cómo que no? —el muchacho había pasado de la impresión al verdadero enfado— ¡Tenemos un pasado, Rachel! ¡Una historia!

—Exacto, Finn. _Pasado_. Todo cuanto tuvimos quedó atrás. Tú ahora tienes… a Quinn —le costaba relacionar sus nombres en voz alta—, y yo tengo mi vida…

—Ya sé lo que pasa —interrumpí el chico—. Es Puck, ¿verdad? Él es el padre.

Rachel no puedo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada incrédula.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿No recuerdas su operación?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas la verdad?

Rachel se dio cuenta de que durante todo aquel tiempo no habían apartado la mirada el uno del otro. De repente, los ojos del joven comenzaron a quemarle, y tuvo que centrarse en el _apasionante_ suelo.

—Porque te haría daño. Nos haría daño a los dos.

—De acuerdo. No necesito escuchar nada más.

Soltándole el brazo con rudeza, esta vez fue Finn quien echó a andar hacia la salida, dejando plantada a Rachel. Haciendo que las viejas heridas de ese _pasado_ que se empeñaba en olvidar volviesen a dolerle más que nunca. ¿Por qué se esforzaba en negar lo evidente? Finn era _su hombre_, el único al que realmente había querido. Y el destino, una vez más, se empeñaba en alejarlos de un modo cruel que ella no podía entender.

.

—No puedo creer que las Regionales estén tan cerca.

Entusiasmada, Mercedes le dio un bocado a su pedazo de tarta de chocolate, y acto seguido bebió un sorbo de café. Después de una agotadora sesión de compras en el centro comercial, le gustaba parar en cualquier cafetería medianamente decente para merendar algo… y desde luego, salir con Kurt era sinónimo de _compras alocadas_.

Aunque sorprendentemente, esta vez el chico no había adquirido absolutamente nada. Algo que contrastaba con lagran cantidad de bolsas que Mercedes había apilado bajo la mesa, junto a sus pies.

—Ya —asintió el muchacho de ojos azules, suspirando—. Parece que fue ayer cuando empezó el curso, ¿verdad?

La muchacha afroamericana arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. Su radar _detecta–problemas _era infalible, y comenzó a pitar como loco cuando Kurt se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos, lanzando otro suspiro melancólico más. ¿El undécimo, quizás? Mercedes ya había perdido la cuenta.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Prefirió ser sincera. Sabía que con Kurt tenía que serlo, o de lo contrario el joven comenzaría a cambiar de tema y daría mil rodeos con tal de no llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

—Nada —negó el joven, reincorporándose y atusando su cabello por más costumbre que necesidad.

—Siempre respondes lo mismo, pero el caso es que llevas varias semanas comportándote como un autómata —normalmente solía dejarlo correr, pero si Mercedes insistía en aquella ocasión era porque de verdad estaba _muy preocupada_—. No tienes ganas de nada, apenas hablas… y de cantar, ni hablemos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ensayaste con los Warblers?

—No hace tanto… —tras un silencio incómodo, Kurt se rindió ante la implacable mirada de su amiga—. La semana pasada. Hace nueve o diez días, más o menos.

— ¿Y lo soportas? ¿Precisamente tú?

—_Tengo_ que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

Fue entonces cundo Kurt pareció perder definitivamente el habla.

—Por… Blaine.

Las sospechas de Mercedes se hicieron realidad. Y a pesar de esperar esa respuesta por parte del joven, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Aún tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada en sus conjeturas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Digamos que… no estábamos destinados a _durar_. O lo que fuese que estuviésemos haciendo cuando bebíamos café y tonteábamos en la biblioteca.

—No lo entiendo —Mercedes se negaba a admitir que las dos personas más estables que conocía hubiesen dejado de verse, _sin más_—. Hablamos de Blaine, ¿de verdad crees que evitarle es la solución?

—Temporalmente, sí.

— ¿Y saltarte los ensayos es la mejor manera de hacerlo? Ni siquiera creo que funcione, ¡coincidís en un montón de clases!

—Es más sencillo mantenerle alejado si estoy estudiando o haciendo ejercicios —se limitó a responder, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… ¿él también lo hace? ¿También rehuye verte, hablarte…?

Quizá tantas preguntas pudiesen incomodar al muchacho, pero Mercedes no iba a rendirse con aquello. No, si la felicidad de su mejor amigo estaba en juego. Sería capaz de plantarse en Dalton y encerrarlos en la misma habitación si _hablarlo_ fuese la solución más adecuada. Lucharía por ellos, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Kurt pudiese sonreír de nuevo. Porque se lo merecía más que nadie en el mundo.

—Digamos que, simplemente, ignora la situación. Está más preocupado por _otras cosas_.

Mercedes arqueó una ceja. Ahora sí que se estaba perdida.

—No me digas que hay _otro_ —ignorando por completo su merienda, la afroamericana acercó su cabeza un par de centímetros a la del muchacho, hablándole en confidencia—. ¿Tenemos un nuevo _caso Jeremiah_?

—Ojalá —suspirando (¿por duodécima vez?), el joven Hummel apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano—. Es… bastante peor.

—Cuéntamelo —rogó Mercedes, volviendo a su estado natural—. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

—No tiene nada que ver conmigo, por eso ando con pies de plomo. No puedo traicionar la confianza de cierta persona…

—Vamos, Kurt, que somos amigos —se sentía como una mala persona, manipuladora y cotilla, pero realmente _necesitaba_ saber qué ocurría allí—. Te guardaré el secreto.

Aunque el muchacho se lo pensó durante un instante, terminó por rendirse ante la insistencia de su amiga.

—Promete que serás una tumba.

—Lo prometo. Suéltalo ya.

Kurt respiró hondo, y juntó ambas manos con una solemnidad que terminó por dejar a Mercedes más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

—Se trata de… Rachel.

— ¿Rachel y Blaine? Oh, Dios —la muchacha resopló de puro fastidio—. Dime que no sigue loca por él. ¿No le había dejado claro que era _cien por cien gay_?

—No… no se trata de un simple capricho, Mercedes. Va _más allá_.

No necesitó más de diez segundos para averiguarlo.

—No. _Oh, Dios_. Dime que no, Kurt…

—…

—Ay, madre… _lo hicieron_. Lo hicieron de verdad. ¿_De verdad_?

— ¿Comprendes ahora cómo me siento?

—Es el padre…

—Que sí, Mercedes, asimílalo de una vez y tengamos una conversación decente sobre cómo me siento.

La chica se mostró ofendida ante el comentario irritado de Kurt, que enseguida rectificó.

—Perdóname… pero todo esto _realmente_ me afecta.

—Lo entiendo. Rachel te ha quitado el chico… _otra vez_.

Sonaba tan cruel como surrealista.

—Y ahora tan sólo necesito una buena idea para no renunciar a cantar ni al único lugar donde estoy libre de acosadores… y, al mismo tiempo, no volver a dirigirle la palabra al chico que amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel &amp; Mercedes POVs<strong>

.

_No time_. Soy un desastre, lo sé. Perdonadme (una vez más) por ello. Prometo estar lúcida en un par de semanas, cuando se termine el estrés de curso que estoy teniendo.

_thanks for reading :)_


	11. Buscando la felicidad

**11. Buscando la felicidad**

_Aquí estamos otra vez._

Blaine observó con admiración la casa que tenía justo enfrente. Nada había cambiado: el césped seguía igual de verde, la fachada brillaba en su mezcla de blanco y oro, y las cortinas en los ventanales lucían espectacularmente impolutas. No obstante, Blaine tenía la sensación de estar ante un lugar completamente desconocido. _Sé realista_, se dijo a sí mismo: la última vez que había visto aquella casa estaba borracho como una cuba. Y como siempre, sintió escalofríos en su nuca al recordarlo.

El muchacho tocó el timbre con nerviosismo, deseando no tener que esperar demasiado. Por suerte, Rachel era de esa clase de personas que bajan corriendo por las escaleras cuando llaman a la puerta, y el moreno ni siquiera había contado hasta diez cuando la chica le abrió.

— ¿Blaine? —aunque aquello le resultó obviamente extraño, no por ello perdió su sonrisa— Vaya, qué sorpresa. ¿No deberías estar en Dalton?

—He acompañado a Jeff al centro comercial. El cumpleaños de su novia es la semana que viene, y necesitaba consejo… pero me he escapado un par de minutos y te he traído _una sorpresa_.

La joven se emocionó notablemente al escuchar aquello, y no hizo nada por disimularlo. Blaine sonrió levemente con cierta ternura. Rachel también era del tipo de personas que son incapaces de permanecer impasibles ante situaciones clave; de las que no tienen miedo a _desnudarse_ si se ven envueltas en sentimientos, digamos, _profundos_. Y lejos de ofenderle, le resultaba admirable que lo hiciese. Llegados a aquel punto, podría decirse que ansiaba conocerla bien —mejor de lo que ya lo hacía—, por lo que le resultaba fascinante _hurgar_ en sus mil recovecos.

— ¿Un par de minutos? Yo diría casi un par de horas.

—Seguro que puede entenderlo.

El muchacho consiguió contagiarle esa alegría innata a Rachel, que continuó sonriendo abiertamente.

—Mis padres han salido, y volverán por la noche. Si después de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente viesen cómo llevo a un chico a la habitación… me matarían, así que creo que éste es un buen momento para dejarte pasar.

—Bueno, yo no soy un chico. Soy _el chico_.

Blaine no quería sonar egocéntrico en su respuesta, pero de algún modo lo hizo. Aunque ambos entendieron perfectamente el sentido de la frase.

—Peor todavía, ¿no crees?

Si el exterior de la casa era tal y como él recordaba, del vestíbulo y el salón Blaine todavía conservaba imágenes más nítidas, a pesar de haberlos visto de pasada. Los cuadros, los muebles antiguos, las enormes lámparas de araña…

—Bueno, algún día tendré que conocer a los señores Berry —las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon en una gran sonrisa que buscaba calmar los ánimos—. ¿Cuánto tendré ese placer?

—Desde luego, hoy no. Ni mañana. Ni este año. Probablemente, _nunca_.

El solista de los Warblers se mostró divertido ante esa Rachel azorada e inquieta que había comenzado a caminar hacia la cocina con rapidez.

—Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo? Acabo de preparar té, y ayer estuvimos haciendo galletas toda la tarde…

—Gracias, Rachel. Eso me encantaría.

Mientras la chica comenzó a preparar el tentempié con esa disposición tan —¿tenía que serlo siempre?— _adorable_, Blaine caminó con lentitud hacia el salón. Tras echarle un rápido y superficial vistazo, se sentó el uno de los sofás a esperar. Por enésima vez desde que había salido del centro comercial, agarró con fuerza la —ya más que arrugada— bolsa, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que su regalo todavía estaba ahí.

—Bueno, ya he vuelto. Con un delicioso tentempié —anunció triunfalmente la muchacha mientras entraba en la estancia sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y un plato de deliciosas galletas—. ¿Vas a explicarme de una vez qué haces aquí? Y ten en cuenta que la excusa de "me pillaba de camino" no te va a servir de nada.

—Ya te lo he dicho —Blaine le dio un sorbo a la taza y se quemó instantáneamente la lengua, pero mantuvo su expresión serena—. Te he traído algo.

— ¿Y no crees que estás siendo un poco cruel teniéndome en ascuas?

Aquello hizo reír al muchacho, que dejó el té sobre la mesa y se olvidó momentáneamente de la merienda.

—Tienes razón —sintió cómo le sudaban las manos al coger la bolsa por última vez antes de entregársela a la expectante chica—. Espero que te guste. No me juzgues: soy bastante torpe haciendo regalos.

—Conozco esta tienda —murmuró Rachel, al leer su nombre en la tarjeta que acompañaba al paquete—. Quinn solía hablar de ella constantemente. Es de… ropa para bebés.

La joven permaneció en silencio mientras rasgaba el papel de regalo. Su expresión anodina hizo que Blaine torciese el gesto: ¿había sido demasiado atrevido? ¿Aquel terreno era algo exclusivamente reservado para las madres —o en el caso de la morena, _los padres_? No le quitó el ojo de encima a la chica, que desdobló lentamente la _diminuta_ prenda.

Blaine reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la joven. Y sintió una leve punzada en el estómago al ver cómo una lágrima asomaba entre sus largas pestañas.

—La dependienta me miró un poco raro al principio, pero me dijo que cuando aún no se sabía el sexo del niño lo mejor era recurrir a prendas neutras. Supongo que una chaqueta amarilla es lo suficientemente imparcial, ¿no…?

—Es preciosa, Blaine.

Como una niña pequeña el día de Navidad, Rachel se lanzó a los brazos del asombrado muchacho, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello con la prenda fuertemente asida entre sus dedos. Aunque el moreno permaneció tenso durante algunos segundos, terminó por relajarse y subir sus brazos hacia la espalda de la chica. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió _reconfortado_.

Ambos mantuvieron aquel abrazo hasta que se hizo insostenible, y tuvieron que separarse e intercambiar una mirada de vergonzosa alegría.

—Me alegra que te guste —confesó el moreno con franqueza, habiéndose quitado un peso de encima.

Enseguida el ambiente se volvió distendido, y lo que había comenzado como una excesiva muestra de _pastelosidad_ se convirtió en una charla de amigos lo suficientemente superflua como para que Blaine olvidase la enorme cantidad de problemas que tenía que solucionar en apenas un par de semanas. Como, por ejemplo, el modo en que se enfrentaría a sus padres y les diría algo parecido a "sí, sé que llevo años insistiendo en que soy _total, absoluta e irrevocablemente_ _gay_, pero resulta que hace algunos meses me acosté con una chica y la he dejado embarazada". A su madre probablemente le daría un infarto, y su padre diría algo como "aunque me alegro de que quede un resquicio de heterosexualidad dentro de ti, no pienso soltar ni un centavo".

Blaine tenía que dejar de exagerar las situaciones familiares de ese modo. Normalmente sólo le acarreaban migrañas y noches en vela. No obstante, sin diálogos surrealistas ni ambulancias en la puerta de casa, al final solían ser incluso peores a cómo las había imaginado.

—Sí, eso es —insistió la joven, riendo levemente—. _Familia_. Aún a riesgo de resultar vanidosa, siempre presumo de mi gran repertorio musical… pero tengo que confesar que para esta ocasión no he podido encontrar nada adecuado.

—No digas tonterías. Seguro que hay miles de canciones sobre la familia —Blaine le mostró su apoyo a la chica con total franqueza—. Te ayudaré a encontrar una si hace falta. La verdad es que últimamente no hacemos gran cosa en los Warblers… quiero decir, tenemos los números de las Regionales a punto, pero parece que nos hemos estancado.

Blaine tenía que admitir que las constantes ausencias de Kurt tenían —bastante— culpa de ese bache, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. No quería preocupar a nadie con sus paranoias, y menos a Rachel, sabiendo la amistad que los unía a ambos.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Pero ahora olvida eso —con un gesto de manos, Blaine le restó importancia a la _ligerísima_, pero obvia rigidez que se había hecho con el ambiente—. En serio, Rachel, ¿cómo están las cosas con tus padres?

No quería ser pesado con aquel tema, pero por lo menos deseaba que ella no tuviese problemas en casa. Ya que, posiblemente, él sí tendría que sufrir broncas y desprecios por parte de sus progenitores.

—Bueno, he estado escondiéndoles las facturas del ginecólogo —confesó la joven, sonrojándose—. Soy bastante insegura respecto a todo lo que tiene que ver con el bebé, así que voy bastante a menudo, y como de momento no deseo que les dé un ataque… estoy esperando a ganar algo de dinero.

— ¿Vas a trabajar? ¿Tú sola? —el moreno se negó rotundamente, negando con la cabeza— No pienso permitirlo. Dame un par de semanas y encontraré algo.

—Blaine, agradezco tu entrega, pero tampoco deseo que seas tú quien lleve todo el peso económico por ser _el padre_. Resulta machista, y al fin y al cabo soy yo quien va a dar a luz al niño…

Ligeramente avergonzado, el joven reconoció que Rachel tenía razón.

—Está bien. Pero no dejaré que nada influya en tu salud, tus estudios o el coro. Son tus prioridades, ¿no? —la muchacha asintió, abrumada— De todos modos, ¿cuándo es tu próxima visita?

—Estoy de catorce semanas, así que pronto tendré que volver para saber el sexo del bebé…

—Pues para entonces tendremos la mitad de las deudas saldadas y yo estaré allí contigo —una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del joven—. Te cogeré la mano, escucharé todo lo que nos diga el doctor y llevaré un DVD para que nos grabe la ecografía. Es lo que suele hacer el padre, ¿no?

Blaine se sintió una vez más abrumado —pero extrañamente _bien_— al ver las emociones de la chica surcar sus ojos castaños. Pero no dijo nada. Ella simplemente, cogió su mano y la apretó fuerte, como si necesitase saber que él se quedaría allí. Que no volvería a salir corriendo jamás. Y Blaine, con los labios totalmente sellados y telepáticamente —porque supo que ella lo entendería perfectamente sin necesidad de gastar saliva en palabras _inútiles_—, le prometió que así sería.

.

Cuando Rachel entró en la sala de ensayos aquella mañana, instantáneamente supo que algo iba mal. Habría que ser muy estúpido para no sospecharlo cuando once pares de ojos curiosos y desafiantes te observaban como si fuese un monstruo. Y aún así, la morena ignoró los murmullos y carraspeos, tratando de convencerse de que eran _imaginaciones suyas_.

La verdad, aquella noche no había pegado ojo. Había repetido mentalmente, imagen por imagen, mirada por mirada, sonrisa por sonrisa, _toda _la conversación que había mantenido con Blaine. Como si quisiera memorizarla para no olvidarla nunca. Laborioso esfuerzo que, unido a su reciente e insoportable insomnio, había devorado más de la mitad de su noche.

La burbuja de ignorancia en la que había estado sumida no duró más de un par de minutos.

— ¿Así que el solista del grupo rival, eh, Berry?

_Mierda._

La voz de Lauren Zizes impactó contra su cuerpo con la fuerza de un gran cubo de agua congelada. Le costó varios segundos recomponerse del golpe. Y para cuando lo hizo, tuvo que invertir un poco más de tiempo en repetirse "ni se te ocurra llorar" unas cien veces.

— ¿Quién ha sido el bocazas esta vez? ¿Tú, Santana?

Obviamente, cuando se trataba de perjudicar su existencia, todas las sospechas recaían sobre la latina. Pero esta vez nadie la señaló con un dedo acusatorio. Al juzgar por su mirada altiva e inocente a partes iguales, el asunto parecía bastante más complejo de lo que Rachel había esperado.

—Me interesan los cotilleos jugosos, pero yo me he enterado al mismo tiempo que todos. Tina ha traído la noticia esta mañana.

—Yo sólo oí a Lauren comentarlo en el pasillo...

—Brittany lo confirmó anoche en _Fondue for Two_.

_Un momento de calma_. La capitana intentó no enfadarse. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano, ¿no? Bueno, quizá aquel no era el modo en que sus compañeros deberían haberse enterado; no según los planes que minuciosamente había elaborado durante las horribles noches sin dormir…

Nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca de nuevo. No mientras Rachel mantuvo aquella expresión a medio camino entre la ira y el llanto. Fue la propia capitana quien no pudo estar callada durante mucho más tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Era lo único que queríais saber, ¿verdad? Resolver el misterio para tener algo que comentar mientras yo me paso las mañanas vomitando en el baño…

— ¿Estás compadeciéndote a ti misma?

—Es muy triste que ninguno de vosotros tenga asuntos propios de los que preocuparse —ignorando a la implacable Santana, Rachel continuó su improvisado discurso—. Pero ahora que el mal ya está hecho, tendré que admitirlo: Blaine es el padre. ¿Contentos?

Respiró hondo incontables veces, pero no funcionó. De hecho, eso sólo propició que su garganta comenzó a secarse de un modo insoportable. Fue ahí cuando Rachel, impulsiva e inevitablemente _dramática_, se puso en pie y salió corriendo.

— ¡Rachel, espera!

Mercedes la detuvo antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera del aula.

—Nada me va a hacer volver ahí dentro…

—Rachel, fui yo —interrumpió bruscamente la chica, desviando la mirada—. Me enteré hace un par de días, y ayer se me escapó delante de Brittany. Lo siento tanto…

—Te lo contó Kurt.

La morena no necesitó otra confirmación que la mirada culpable de la afroamericana.

—Él no tiene la culpa. Habíamos quedado, estaba triste y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar… la única bocazas aquí soy yo.

—Mercedes… —Rachel aún intentaba asimilarlo— Éramos _amigas_.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Ya te he dicho…

No quiso escuchar nada más.

Una vez más, la soledad del baño se convirtió en el ambiente idóneo para descargar los sollozos que había contenido durante todo aquel _lío_. Y allí, sentada sobre la fría tapa del retrete, Rachel se descubrió _esperando_ algo, o más bien a alguien. Que le limpiase el rostro y le dijese que todo había sido un mal sueño. Que le convenciese de que nadie iba a juzgarla _una vez más_. Porque en el Glee Club todo era felicidad, apoyo, comprensión; los prejuicios y las habladurías no existían en su sala de ensayos. Pero, ¿era eso cierto? ¿Las frases de tarjeta barata que el señor Schuester recitaba día sí y día también eran algo más que papel mojado?

Nadie vino a secarle las lágrimas. _Nadie_, ni siquiera Finn o Puck. Los que se empeñaban en decirle que estaban a su lado en aquello, ¿dónde estaban? Precisamente ella, la que siempre anteponía su carrera musical a la amistad, esperaba ahora una mano amiga. _Qué asco_.

Sólo había una persona que podía comprender _exactamente_ cómo se sentía. Aunque estuviese en clase, y el frío sonido de su contestador automático fuese lo más _personal _que Rachel pudo escuchar al marcar su número.

—Blaine, soy _yo_. Siento molestar… pero tengo que decirte algo. Ha ocurrido algo horrible, algo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de en qué punto de mi vida estoy… y de que tú eres lo más parecido a _mi familia _ahora mismo. Así que tengo que pedirte ayuda para mi tarea del Glee Club. Se supone que debo cantar sobre _nosotros_… y encerrada en el baño llorando como una estúpida no se me ocurren demasiadas ideas, así que llámame cuando tengas un rato libre. ¡Ah!, y Blaine… _gracias_. Por todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine &amp; Rachel POVs<strong>

.

**Soundtrack**  
>'Save Me From Myself' Christina Aguilera<p>

.

Perdonad lo _exageradamente_ largo que me ha quedado este capítulo, y también si hay alguna que otra falta o descoordinación con el teclado (llevo unos días un poco locos, y ya ni acierto con los dedos xD).

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno... Blaine en estado de _adorabilidad_ y Rachel más dramática que nunca. Sé que este capítulo no avanza la historia propiamente dicha, pero me ha salido así. No he podido remediarlo xD  
>Si me inspiro lo suficiente, prometo un próximo capítulo en casa de los Anderson que avance la trama y todo eso. Y traeré a Kurt de vuelta (yo siempre quiero traer a Kurt de vuelta porque, sinceramente, amo a Kurt y lo quiero revoloteando por mis fics toooooooooooodo el rato).<p>

Después de eso me iré una semana de excursión... así que nos despediremos por un tiempecillo. Pero prometo actualizar antes (hoy prometo demasiadas cosas).

En fin, que me enrollo. Esto son los exámenes, que me hacen estar necesitada de FanFiction u.U

_Reviews?_


	12. Hogar, dulce hogar

**12. Hogar, dulce hogar**

—Así que esta es tu casa.

Kurt no sabía de qué se sorprendía. Desde el principio había imaginado a Blaine como el típico hijo de familia acomodada; una gran finca a las afueras del pueblo era lo mínimo que podía esperar.

—Sí… —el solista de los Warblers se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. Ahora sí que no le quedaba ninguna duda al joven Hummel; aquel era el hogan de los Anderson— Kurt, gracias por traerme, de verdad.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay por qué darlas —restándole importancia con un gesto de muñeca, Kurt intentó sonreír con amabilidad—. Tu coche está estropeado y este es tu primer fin de semana en familia desde hace meses; no podía negarme.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo _bueno_.

El muchacho de ojos azules esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo. Y aún así, no pudo evitar resoplar.

—Podemos dar la vuelta y marcharnos. Pasaremos el fin de semana en Dalton… o puedes venir a casa; con Finn allí no creo que me cueste demasiado convencer a mi padre…

—No. No hace falta.

_Menos mal_, pensó el joven. No habría podido soportar dos días enteros a solas con Blaine. Tendría que controlar sus arrebatos de cortesía, o alguno le saldría caro.

—Bien. Vamos, te ayudaré a bajar la maleta.

—Kurt, _quédate conmigo_.

Aquel ruego imperante sonó exactamente igual que el gemido de un cachorro herido. Angustioso, pura necesidad. Algo que Kurt no fue capaz de entender, por lo que se limitó a ladear la cabeza y esperar una explicación lógica.

—Ya sabes cómo es la relación con mi padre, y encima Rosie está en casa… con sus dos hijos alrededor se pone el doble de insoportable.

—Blaine, yo no pinto nada aquí —no quería hacerle daño, pero decidió volverse un poquito _egoísta_ y decir la verdad—. Es tu casa. Son tus padres. Se supone que vas a contarles lo de Rachel…

—Mayor motivo para pedírtelo.

—Mayor motivo para decirte que no. ¿Has pensado en cómo me vas a presentar? "Papá, éste es Kurt, un amigo gay del colegio. Ah, por cierto, vengo a decirte que he dejado embarazada a una chica" —Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando—. Es una locura.

—Pues hagámosla juntos.

En ese momento, Blaine hizo algo que, posiblemente, no había planeado. Algo que se salió del guión y puso el mundo de Kurt patas arriba. Le tomó la mano, y la agarró con tanta fuerza que el joven Hummel, juraría, dejó de sentir sus dedos por un momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que sus cuerpos no se rozaban _de ese modo_?

—Kurt… si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque _lo necesito_. Eres la única persona que podría ayudarme. Por favor… quédate conmigo.

Kurt sabía que Blaine lo utilizaría como excusa. Como una especie de colchón en el que paliar los duros golpes que, sin duda, su padre le propinaría. Y más tarde, como pañuelo de lágrimas, hombro en el que llorar. Y quiso que le _importase_ —aunque fuese un poco; quiso sentir otra vez eso a lo que alguna vez había llamado _amor propio_—, pero fue incapaz.

Así que lo siguió hasta la puerta de aquella _locura_ llamada casa de los Anderson.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué tal estás, cómo ha ido el viaje?

—Hola, mamá. Todo bien, gracias.

La efusividad de la mujer contrastó terriblemente con la apatía de un Blaine notablemente incómodo. Su madre torció el gesto, y sus labios color cereza se fruncieron en un asterisco de incomprensión, pero no por ello perdió la alegría.

—Qué bien… y ya veo que has traído a un amigo —su tono pasó de la emoción al shock en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Lo sabe papá?

—Ha sido una decisión de última hora —esta vez, quien sonreía de un modo que rozaba lo perverso era Blaine—. ¿Ha llegado ya?

—Sí, está en el salón.

La mujer no les invitó a pasar, pero obviamente Blaine no necesitaba el permiso de nadie para pisar su propia casa. Tomando de nuevo la mano de Kurt con una impetuosidad ya habitual en él, le arrastró hacia la sala principal. Kurt admiró la decoración, no demasiado recargada pero tampoco minimalista. El comedor se diferenciaba del resto de la estancia por la separación que ofrecía el gran sofá de terciopelo beige. Las alfombras, las estanterías llenas de libros, el piano y la chimenea eran los platos fuertes de la rústica ornamentación.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años a quien Kurt identificó como el padre de Blaine estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones. En su cabello ya se distinguía una calva incipiente y algunas canas, y parecía mayor que su esposa. Tenía la mirada perdida en el televisión de plasma, donde los coches pasaban a la velocidad del rayo rugiendo como leones en una de esas carreras que tanto le gustaban al propio Burt. Ante esa perspectiva, el joven Hummel reprimió un suspiro de hastío.

—Hola, papá.

Aunque el hombre posiblemente ya habría notado la presencia de los chicos, fingió no haberlo hecho al ponerse en pie.

—Hola, Blaine —acercándose, le miró con severidad, sin siquiera darle un abrazo o estrecharle la mano—. Y éste es…

—Kurt Hummel —se apresuró a responder el joven con una tímida sonrisa desafiante—. Un amigo del colegio. En realidad, _mi mejor amigo_.

Kurt enrojeció tras escuchar aquellas tres palabras e identificarse en ellas. Y por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el salón, reparó en que su mano todavía permanecía firmemente unida a la de Blaine, y en que el moreno parecía reacio a aflojar aquella unión. Tuvo la sensación de que todo su aturdimiento terminaría por provocarle un desmayo.

— ¿Tú también eres…?

La gélida mirada del hombre se había clavado esta vez en él. Pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo, pero por el modo en que sus labios se habían movido en un principio, Kurt advirtió que iba a preguntarle si él también era _marica_.

La sensación de repulsión le impidió mantener el contacto visual.

—La comida está en la mesa —anunció la mujer, interrumpiendo la escena con una suave palmada—. Blaine, avisa a Rosie. Está en su habitación, y le hará ilusión verte.

Soltándole —_por fin_— la mano, Blaine le lanzó una última mirada a Kurt antes de correr escaleras arriba. El joven de ojos azules suspiró, y relajó los hombros cuando el autoritario hombre salió del salón antes que él. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le siguió hasta la cocina.

—Oh, tranquilo, Kurt —el chico no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre a la mujer, así que sospechó que había estado escuchando la conversación de la sala—. Puedes ir sentándote a la mesa.

—Le ayudaré con esto —se prestó gentilmente, al ver que el padre de Blaine se escabullía hacia el comedor sin llevar siquiera una mísera fuente de comida.

—En ese caso… gracias —entregándole una fuente de ensalada, la mujer le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa a Kurt—. Y no nos trates de usted; somos simplemente Debbie y Steve.

Asintiendo con presteza, Kurt pasó los minutos en los que Blaine le dejó abandonado ayudando a poner la mesa. Cuando por fin escuchó pasos por las escaleras, suspiró de puro alivio.

—Te voy a matar —le susurró al oído al moreno—. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado intentando no ser cortante con tu madre.

—Tampoco le des mucha importancia. Con nosotros está bastante acostumbrada a no tener tema de conversación.

Blaine sonrió, pero Kurt no pudo evitar lanzarle otra de sus miradas de reproche. Había oído al solista de los Warblers quejarse mil y una veces acerca de su familia… pero darse cuenta de que esa realidad que él creía exagerada era exactamente igual a cómo la describía el chico sólo le causaba tristeza. No dejaba de preguntarse si él en su situación podría soportar vivir en un hogar tan… desestructurado.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Kurt por fin vio a la famosa Rosie. Y no pudo creer que la "hermanita" de quien Blaine solía hablar fuese aquella rubia con aspecto de modelo que apenas tendría uno o dos años menos que ellos.

—No tengo hambre —anunció, cuando su madre se acercó a ella para servirle lo que parecía ser carne asada—. Tomaré unas fresas y me iré a estudiar.

—Como esta mañana, ¿verdad? —instantáneamente, Steve tomó la palabra y comenzó a reprender a la chica— Que también ibas a estudiar _muchísimo_ y quedaste con ese chico de la moto…

—Se llama Matt —rodando los ojos, la rubia suspiró con pesadez—. Y para tu información, me levanté a las ocho para estudiar.

—Me encantan tus excusas, Rosie.

—Vale. Estás insoportable, lo entiendo: Blaine ha traído un chico a casa y obviamente _no estás acostumbrado_ —sin dejar a su hermano defenderse, Rosie continuó hablando—. Así que iré a la cocina, cogeré esas fresas y no bajaré hasta la hora de cenar. No tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías.

Transcurridos varios segundos, Kurt tuvo que coger aire. No podría aguantar mucho más tiempo sin respirar, y si Rosie volvía a soltar otra de esas frases lapidarias, dejaría de hacerlo.

—Tú no te vas de aquí sin comer —Steve había enrojecido de pura rabia tras aquella contestación—. Siéntate y deja que tu madre te sirva.

—No tengo hambre.

—Claro, no tienes hambre hoy, ni tampoco ayer, ni anteayer… y luego vendrán los vómitos y los ayunos…

— ¡Papá, no soy anoréxica, ni bulímica tampoco! —girándose hacia un ya más que cabreado Blaine, Rosie intentó tranquilizarle con un tono neutro— Es que ayer estuvo viendo un reportaje sobre trastornos alimenticios, ya sabes…

—Es por ese baile del institutito, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! ¿Y quieres dejar eso de una vez?

—Pues entonces, es por Matt.

— ¿De verdad estás insinuando que estoy loca o algo así? —lo que había comenzado como una especie de juego, se había convertido en un cruce de pullas que ahora sacaban a relucir a la auténtica Rosie enfadada— Porque quizá lo mejor sería meterme en un psiquiátrico. Bueno, ¡no!, espera: ¿quieres que yo también me vaya a un colegio privado? ¡Quizá así te resultaría más fácil desentenderte de mí!

— ¡Jovencita, vete a tu cuarto! ¡Estás castigada!

—Oh, ¡ten por seguro que me voy!

Tan rápido como había llegado, el huracán Rosie subió corriendo las escaleras. El consiguiente portazo no tardó en llegar. Y sin temor a las represalias de su padre, Blaine fue detrás de ella.

—Kurt, siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto…

Por primera vez desde que había empezado la discusión, Kurt recordó que Debbie seguía allí, de pie, con la fuente de carne en la mano.

—No… no se preocupen.

— ¡Kurt! —se escuchó la voz de Blaine desde el piso de arriba— ¡Sube!

Y no hizo falta que se lo dijese dos veces. Si tuviese que seguir respirando aquel aire denso y pesado —el mismo aire que el iracundo, enrojecido y humillado Steve—, probablemente se ahogaría.

.

— ¿Y Kurt?

Blaine arqueó una ceja con escepticismo al escuchar a su madre. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el salón, y sus dos progenitores ya le miraban como si fuese una especie de bicho raro.

—Durmiendo, supongo. Ha estado con Rosie en su habitación y ya hace un rato que no les oigo hablar… Por lo menos, así no tendrá que ver más escenitas dramáticas.

El joven suspiró. Sus planes para el fin de semana estaban saliendo completamente al revés. Para empezar, consolar a una Rosie que no hacía más que gritar que no era anoréxica y que simplemente se encontraba mal no era lo que había esperado de su hermanita. La misma enana pecosa que le había pegado una patada en sus partes a Ottis Waynward en octavo, cuando había gritado en el comedor que su hermano era un _marica_. Se suponía que ella era fuerte, y para ser francos, le dolía ver que con el paso de los años llevaba cada vez peor la convivencia con sus padres. Porque en el fondo, Blaine siempre había deseado que ella tuviese la vida que él no había podido tener.

Y Kurt… Kurt probablemente le odiaría. Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, le había obligado a quedase en aquella casa por puro egoísmo. ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Desde luego, un _mejor amigo_ no.

Aunque Blaine ya no estaba seguro de qué etiqueta debía ponerle a su relación con Kurt.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó su madre, señalando la bandeja que reposaba sobre la mesa del salón.

—No, gracias. En realidad, bajaba para hablar con vosotros.

Blaine se sentó en uno de los sillones y respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que iba a decirles. Si había ignorado por completo a Kurt y a Rosie durante toda la tarde había sido para preparar una conversación medianamente coherente frente al espejo. Una vez más, rogó al cielo con desesperación que las cosas saliesen bien.

—Tú dirás.

—Es ese Kurt, ¿verdad? —sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, su padre atacó duramente donde más le dolía— Es tu _novio_.

El asco con que pronunció la palabra ofendió profundamente a Blaine.

—No se trata de eso, papá —_resiste, resiste, resiste_—. Es… sobre una chica.

—… Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

No le llevó más de diez minutos narrarles toda la historia, de principio a fin. Sin obviar sus dudas respecto a su sexualidad, el momento en que había salido _corriendo _y la posterior reconciliación, y el regalo de la semana pasada. Blaine se encontraba incómodo, sí, pero no por ello renunció a su sinceridad habitual. Las verdades a medias no iban con él.

—Así que estás diciendo que… esa Rachel…

—Está embarazada —Blaine completó la frase de su madre—. Y va a tener el niño, así que mi obligación en todo momento es ayudarla y apoyarla en lo que necesite.

—Eso es… muy valiente, Blaine.

Había imaginado exactamente cómo reaccionaría su madre, y las expectativas coincidían con la realidad: había terminado por aceptarlo sin más consecuencias que un leve shock por la frase "soy totalmente gay; sólo que cometí un error y lo hice con una chica". Blaine tenía que reconocer que ahí no había estado demasiado acertado, ni demasiado _correcto_.

—… ¿Papá?

Lo dijo con miedo, pero sabía que era necesario. Él no había abierto la boca durante todo aquel tiempo.

—Desde que nos dijiste que eras… ya sabes, _homosexual_, siempre había pensado que esta clase de cosas no nos afectarían…

— ¡Steve!

— ¿Qué? Intento hacerme a la idea —volviendo a dirigirse a Blaine, el hombre intentó no ser demasiado duro—. Hijo, no tienes que ponerte a trabajar; vamos a ayudarte con esto…

—Claro. No puedes descuidar tus estudios.

—Eso es: te ayudaremos, y tú sólo tendrás que preocuparte por presentarnos a esa chica y a sus padres.

Blaine abrió tanto los ojos que creyó que se le saldrían de las órbitas. ¿De verdad aquello había salido de la boca de su padre?

—Vaya. Estoy… asombrado.

Ante la respuesta de Blaine, los dos se miraron, cómplices, y sonrieron.

—Sólo siéntate aquí a ver un rato la tele con nosotros.

A Blaine le costaba creer que las cosas fuesen tan sencillas. Estaban hablando sobre un embarazo adolescente que le cambiaría la vida por completo, ¿no le iba a caer ni una minúscula bronca por ser un irresponsable?

—Gracias… pero prefiero ir arriba.

No iban a arreglar el mal hecho durante años con un vaso de leche caliente y carantoñas en el sofá.

Ya en el silencio de su habitación, Blaine se puso más cómodo. Tras darse una ducha rápida, buscó en la maleta una camiseta holgada y su pantalón de pijama, y tratando de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rosie. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Allí, en la cama doble de su hermana, estaban dormidos ella y Kurt. Habían estado comiendo y viendo alguna película romántica, a juzgar por la caja de pañuelos vacía que había sobre la cómoda.

Por lo menos, ellos dos sí habían tenido una buena tarde a pesar de todo. Aunque Blaine tenía que reconocer que suya tampoco había estado tan mal; al final, tanta preocupación no había servido de nada. No obstante, a pesar del buen sabor de boca que le había dejado aquella conversación con sus padres, había algo que no le cuadraba. ¿Demasiada bondad, quizá? Era impensable —sobre todo en alguien como su padre— una reacción tan extremadamente _buena_.

Pero en ese momento, a Blaine le daba igual todo. No podía dejar de sonreír. Y sólo deseaba que la noche transcurriese lo más deprisa posible para contarle a Kurt las novedades.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt &amp; Blaine POV<strong>

.

Y aquí está lo primero mínimamente _original_ y _propio_ (?) que he escrito en esta historia. La familia de Blaine es un poco _especialita_ xD  
>Aunque tampoco es oro todo lo que reluce... ni las cosas se van a resolver tan fáciles... yo sólo digo eso.<br>(he abusado del Klaine, lo sé, pero _yo soy así_: no puedo evitarlo. ND y los dramas de Rachel volverán en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo xD)

Y ahora sí que tendréis que desacostumbraros a las actualizaciones de _día sí, día no_, por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana. O más. No prometo nada, pero tampoco voy a dejar esto abandonado. Al menos, no por mucho tiempo.

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	13. En tránsito

**13. En tránsito**

Cuatro meses.

¿_De verdad_? Allí, de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, Rachel se negaba a creerlo. Habían transcurrido demasiado deprisa. Citas con el ginecólogo, conversaciones existenciales con sus padres, preguntas indiscretas en el instituto, visitas a las tiendas premamá… a pesar de estar totalmente inmersa en ese estrés llamado _embarazo_, todo le resultaba lejano, surrealista. Era como estar viviendo una pesadilla de la que, estaba segura, despertaría algún día. Despertaría, y Blaine Anderson seguiría siendo el solista del coro rival; compañero, amigo y, _no lo olvidemos_, interés romántico de Kurt. Alguien completamente ajeno, rozando lo _desconocido_. Las náuseas matutinas se esfumarían, y volvería a ver vídeos de musicales en su ordenador sin echarse a llorar pensando que una madre adolescente jamás podría cantar sobre un escenario de Broadway. Volvería a ser la misma Rachel Berry de siempre: locuaz, dramática, constante, invencible, brillante… y sí, quizá un poco egoísta, ¿pero acaso no lo somos todos?

No podía evitar la aprensión, el horror, las ganas de salir corriendo. Le encantaría desprenderse de su propio pellejo y, al menos durante algunas horas, ser libre y olvidar la ansiedad. Pensar por un momento que ese cuerpo no era el suyo. Elevarse y volar sobre Lima, sobre Ohio, sobre los Estados Unidos; estar a miles de kilómetros sobre las cabezas de todos los escépticos que la mirarían _raro_ si viesen su enorme barriga dentro de un par de meses. Esa que ya comenzaba a sobresalir, como si se hubiese dado un atracón de comida o algo parecido. Sólo que aquello no era una digestión pesada. Notaba a su _pequeñín_ ahí dentro; no sentía sus movimientos, pero de algún modo no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de llevar una vida ajena dentro de ella.

Cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses en los que Rachel había intentado replantearse su vida de un modo más o menos liviano, sin ahondar en asuntos que le asustaban. Así, evitaba todo lo relacionado con su futuro a largo plazo o ese amor incondicional que, no podía negar, seguía sintiendo hacia Finn. Normalmente no le habría importado enfrentarse cara a cara a sus problemas; es más, jamás había huido tan _descaradamente_ de ellos… pero ahora sentía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir siendo esa Rachel luchadora y tenaz. Se había convertido en una muñeca de trapo a merced de una vida que la llevaba de un lado a otro a su antojo.

Dentro de dos días, Blaine y ella estarían sentados en la sala de espera de la clínica. Nerviosos, con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y una insoportable sensación de desasosiego. Deseando saber más sobre su… ¿_bebé_?, ¿_niño_?, ¿_bichito_? Ni siquiera sabía cómo referirse a _él_ o _ella_ sin sentirse estúpida. Pero de algún modo, Rachel se sentía extrañamente optimista ante esa perspectiva: realmente _deseaba_ compartir con Blaine ese momento. Y no podía esperar a tumbarse sobre una de esas camillas, sentir el tacto frío y pegajoso del gel y ver en una de esas incomprensibles pantallas la borrosa —pero emocionante y reveladora— imagen de la criatura.

Rachel suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y dejándose caer sobre la cama. Cuatro meses, _increíble_. ¿Cómo había conseguido soportarlos? Eran cuatro meses de _amargura_ que se volvían insignificantes frente a los otros cinco que todavía restaban.

Tumbándose y cerrando los ojos, dejó la mente en blanco y simplemente _respiró_.

.

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana del cuarto. Quinn brillaba como un diamante, tanto que casi podría haberle hecho sombra al mismísimo sol. Sus ojos, más verdes que de costumbre a causa de la claridad, relucían como dos relámpagos. Su expresión, tranquila pero pícara, dejaba entrever que se sentía _guapa_, cómoda en aquella piel. Completamente feliz envuelta entre los brazos del chico, de _su chico_.

Una vez más, Finn recorrió lentamente la suave piel de su cuello con sus labios. Le fascinaba el tacto de terciopelo, el olor a violetas y el pequeño lunar que tenía tras la oreja derecha. Ella rió entre dientes, como una niña pequeña que no quiere ser descubierta, y él se preguntó una vez más qué ha hecho para merecer a alguien tan sumamente perfecto. Y cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin cometer ninguna estupidez que pudiese estropearlo todo.

Dándose una tregua, se separaron varios centímetros, buscando un poco de aire. Finn enredó su dedo entre uno de los mechones de la chica, y sonrió. Normalmente no le gustaba pecar de empalagoso, pero con ella no podía evitarlo. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada… era un mundo. Y Quinn era tan guapa que hasta _dolía_. Era científicamente imposible no quedarse abstraído en toda aquella belleza.

—Llevamos horas besándonos —advirtió la muchacha, como si no fuese suficientemente obvio.

—Podría pasarme semanas así. ¡Meses!

Otra vez esa risa. Finn sintió el serpenteante calor subir de nuevo por su estómago.

—Acabaríamos agotados. Y hartos el uno del otro.

_Lo dudo_, pensó el joven. Pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta. Por muy emocionado que él estuviese, conocía bien a Quinn: las excesivas muestras de cariño la agobiaban. Por eso no opuso resistencia cuando la chica se zafó de su abrazo y, levantándose de la cama, caminó hacia el espejo de la habitación.

— ¿A qué hora vuelve tu madre? —se interesó Finn, resoplando al mismo tiempo que él también se reincorporaba.

—Supongo que a las siete y media, como siempre. Aún tenemos tiempo.

La chica se alisó su vestido de encaje blanco, y atusó su cabello con las manos.

—Pues vuelve a la cama.

Pero Quinn ignoró al chico, y se dejó caer en la silla de mimbre situada frente a su escritorio. Torciendo el gesto, Finn advirtió que la joven estaba a punto de soltar una perorata por la forma en que tomó aire y puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

—Finn, no podemos pasarnos toda una tarde liándonos y _nada más_. Se supone que estamos juntos, ¿no? Las parejas hablan.

—Nosotros hablamos…

—No tanto como antes —zanjó la chica con hosquedad—. No desde lo de Berry.

Esta vez fue el chico quien rodó los ojos y resopló con pesadez. Quería a Quinn, pero no podía soportar que fuese tan directa. Ni tan celosa.

— ¿De verdad crees que Rachel tiene relación con todo esto?

—Sí —respondió la chica sin ningún pudor—. ¿O me vas a decir que no debería sospechar absolutamente nada?

— ¿Sospechar el qué? Quinn, me estoy perdiendo, y ya sabes que odio perderme en nuestras conversaciones…

—He visto cómo la miras —nuevamente, la rubia interrumpió al desorientado muchacho—. En los ensayos, por el pasillo, durante las clases… como a un cachorro que te da lástima.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo horrible.

—Lo es, Finn. Lo es, sobre todo si la persigues para hacer las paces con ella.

El chico no sabía a dónde demonios quería llegar, pero aquello estaba comenzando a incomodarle.

—Yo no la persigo —intentó convencerla, sin demasiado éxito.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. Sólo me preocupo. Igual que Puckerman.

—Qué casualidad que sólo se preocupen por ella sus ex…

— ¿Quieres parar? —elevando el tono de voz, Finn se puso en pie de un salto— Te estás volviendo completamente paranoica, Quinn.

—Por favor, Finn, ¡céntrate! —levantándose casi al mismo tiempo que él, ambos terminaron a una distancia más que cercana, y la rubia no pudo evitar acariciar los brazos del chico— Todo cuanto hubo entre Rachel y tú se ha acabado. Ahora ella tiene su vida, sus problemas…

—Necesita ayuda…

— ¡Está embarazada! ¡De un chico que no eres tú! —suspirando, Quinn cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, como si aquello le estuviese costando una barbaridad— Por favor, asúmelo de una vez. El baile será dentro de un par de meses, y tú y yo estamos casi _obligados_ a ser los reyes. Si andas todo el día detrás de ella… perderás votos, te marginarán, seremos unos acabados.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Finn, derrotado, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Era consciente de que tenía una visión distorsionada de la realidad… pero cuando ésta aparecía en forma de rubia gritona y controladora conseguía hacerle daño de verdad.

—Finn, _lo siento_ —murmuró la joven, sentándose a su lado—. Pero tienes que entender que esto es lo mejor…

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Somos tú y yo. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos acerca del _primer amor_…?

—Claro.

—La magia ha vuelto. Eso es una señal. Y con el baile tan cerca, comprende que es normal que me ponga un poco histérica.

—Tranquila. Lo entiendo.

Pero no lo entendía. Porque más allá de todo el esplendor de Quinn, él todavía quería permanecer al lado de Rachel. Ayudarla, ser su amigo. No sentirse impotente cada vez que la veía a punto de llorar en el pasillo. Cogerle la mano, y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero Quinn… Quinn era como una droga. La maldita perfección hecha mujer. Y la idea de que ambos estaban predestinados desde el principio crecía cada vez con más fuerza dentro de él.

—Aún son las seis —ronroneó, acariciando su pecho—. ¿Crees que nos quedará suficiente tiempo para otra sesión de besos?

Quiso permanecer impasible, pero fue incapaz. La sonrisa juguetona de Finn terminó por aflorar entre sus labios, que unió a los de la joven como única respuesta. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a perderse entre su piel de porcelana, su pintalabios sabor fresa y su olor a flores. En su maldita perfección.

.

Catie y su padre le ayudaron con las maletas en cuanto aparcó el coche frente a la entrada. Comenzaba a anochecer en Lima, y las farolas de la urbanización la alumbraban el asfalto. No podía dejar de mirarlas, de perderse en sus destellos dorados, que contrastaban con la rojiza puesta de sol que todavía podía apreciarse en el horizonte. Aunque quizá sólo estaba buscando una distracción que le apartase de sus alocados pensamientos.

Blaine todavía no podía creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo.

—Hijo, has tomado la decisión correcta —poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, su padre le habló con esa voz solemne que sólo empleaba en contadas ocasiones—. Tu lugar está aquí, con nosotros.

—No sé por qué os emocionáis tanto. Simplemente voy a venir aquí después de clase para cenar y dormir, y pasaré más fines de semana con vosotros; no es un cambio tan grande. Yo nunca me fui de casa.

—Lo hiciste, Blaine. Por mi culpa.

Sin poder creer lo que oía, el joven se giró con asombro. ¿Era su padre, el homófobo prejuicioso, quien se estaba disculpando?

—Papá, ahora no quiero recordar eso…

—Pero yo sí —atajó Steve, bajando la mirada—. Supongo que de alguna manera yo te aparté de tu madre, de Rosie… de tu hogar.

—Papá…

—Es el momento de empezar de cero. Ya que hemos arreglado las cosas en el instituto para que te retiren la pensión; estás oficialmente instalado de nuevo.

Blaine respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Todavía le daba miedo la palabra _instalarse_. Le hacía recordar el motivo de su marcha, y le entristecía profundamente.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Su padre estaba dispuesto a ser tolerante con él y su sexualidad, su madre había afrontado bastante bien lo de Rachel y el embarazo y ya había empezado a hacerle ropa al niño, y Rosie estaba más feliz que nunca con la idea de volver a vivir con su hermano. En realidad, nada podía salir mal.

Y todo gracias a Kurt, quien le había convencido para dar el paso. Tras volver al hogar de los Anderson un par de veces, pastel en mano y sonrisa radiante en los labios, y haberse ganado la confianza de su madre. Él había sido el artífice de aquella reconciliación, y Blaine no estaba seguro de poder llegar a agradecérselo lo suficiente en la vida. Quizá su padre no estaba del todo listo para aceptar esa _relación_ que había entre ambos… pero vista su transformación, tan sólo había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

—Sí —asintió Blaine, volviendo a clavar la mirada en el horizonte, donde se perdían los límites del barrio—. Estoy oficialmente de vuelta a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel, Finn &amp; Blaine POVs<strong>

.

**Soundrack**  
>'Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre' Carla Bruni<p>

.

Yo también he vuelto oficialmente, después de pasar seis agotadores días en mi amado, _rainy_ London, haber sido casi atropellada por unos 34454 taxis, haber visto muchos monumentos, haber comprado mucha ropa, tener los pies destrozados y haber descubierto que tres días después de mi vuelta los chicos de Glee están allí -.-

He intentado responder a todos los reviews (creo que esta vez no se me ha colado ninguno; si es así, perdonadme), y he intentado terminar el capítulo de una manera más o menos coherente (aquí en España es la una y media de la mañana y llevo días sin dormir decentemente; perdonadme también por eso). Ya me diréis qué os parece ;)

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. ¿Cómo puede haber hecho esto una sonrisa

**14. ****¿Cómo puede haber hecho esto una sonrisa tan bonita?**

Blaine miró a Rachel cuando el ginecólogo se acercó a ella con el bote en la mano. El imprevisto choque del gel sobre su vientre hizo que la chica se estremeciese.

—Está frío —murmuró, riendo con nerviosismo.

El doctor la miró con ternura, y luego se giró hacia Debbie, quien estaba tanto o más emocionada que la propia chica.

—Mamá… no tendrías que haber venido —intervino él por primera vez, sin soltar la mano de Rachel—. Los dos solos nos las habríamos arreglado, y además, tú tienes trabajo…

—Y vosotros tenéis clase, lo cual no ha sido ningún inconveniente. No sois tan mayores como pensáis, y en momentos como este necesitáis a un adulto a vuestro lado —zanjo la mujer, atusándose su melena rubia y dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Rachel—. Cariño, siento que tus padres no hayan podido venir…

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada —restándole importancia, la joven hizo un gesto rápido con su mano derecha—. Además, les he hablado muy bien de usted, y confían plenamente en su capacidad para ayudarme.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo la mujer, impresionada con tanta verborrea.

—Está bien —interrumpió el doctor, acercándose con el ecógrafo—. Vamos allá.

A través de sus manos unidas, Blaine notó cómo los escalofríos volvieron a recorrer de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Rachel cuando el aparato se posó sobre su barriga y la recorrió lentamente. Intentando centrarse, dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla, donde las confusas imágenes en color sepia se sucedían, tambaleantes, sin casi ningún sentido para él.

— ¿Dónde…? —masculló, sintiéndose un completo imbécil al no saber situar a su bebé en toda aquella maraña de secuencias.

—Aquí —señaló el ginecólogo, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería—. Es esta pequeña mancha, ¿lo ves?

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a discernir las pequeñas partes del cuerpo de la criatura. Pudo apreciar las piernas y la cabeza, algo que hizo que se emocionase tanto o más que la morena. Sin poder dejar de observarla a ella tampoco, notó cómo las primeras lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus párpados.

— ¿Preparados para saber el sexo?

—Sí, por favor —respondió Debbie, al ver que los chicos habían perdido el habla.

Blaine apretó con más fuerza la mano de la chica, como si quisiese hacerla reaccionar. Pero Rachel estaba siendo perfectamente consciente de todo, y volvió a mirarle una vez más con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien, entonces. Si no me equivoco… es un_ niño_. Felicidades.

Lo único que le salió al chico fue sonreír. Ni siquiera fue capaz de exteriorizar todo lo que sentía con palabras; simplemente, dejó que sus labios se curvasen hacia arriba y le lanzó una mirada eufórica a una Rachel que ya había comenzado a llorar de la emoción.

Así eran las cosas con ella: dramáticas, pero conmovedoras.

La consulta no duró mucho más. De hecho, minutos después los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el coche del solista de los Warblers, dispuestos a volver a casa.

—Me sabe mal que tu madre haya tenido que volver al trabajo en taxi —repitió por enésima vez la morena.

—No le des más importancia. Lo hace a menudo; no le gusta mucho conducir —haciendo una pausa, Blaine puso algo de música y luego volvió a dirigirse a la chica—. Voy a ir a buscar a Rosie al instituto aprovechando que hoy no tengo por qué volver a clase… así que te dejaré antes en tu casa.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Blaine.

El chico la miró de reojo. Se había sonrojado, y le resultó de lo más adorable ver sus mejillas encendidas y el modo en que se esforzaba por ocultarlo, ya que no recordaba haber visto jamás a Rachel tan… digamos, _cohibida_. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa tierna que tuvo que reprimir para no parecer un loco.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Sí… claro —dudo ella, posiblemente asustada.

—Estás muy guapa cuando te pones colorada.

Tanta sinceridad consiguió desarmar a la morena, que parecía gritar "¡tierra, trágame!" al mismo tiempo que se hundía en su asiento. Blaine volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera. En serio, ¿acaso tenía que ser tan adorable siempre?

Pero por primera vez desde que habían subido al coche, Blaine se dio cuenta de que la _adorabilidad_ era una cualidad que siempre había reservado exclusivamente para Kurt. Y tuvo la sensación de que algo iba mal cuando se descubrió pensando una vez más en lo _mona_ que era esa Rachel tímida e infantil. Se sintió terriblemente culpable y, azorado, bajó la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo le afectaban tanto esos cambios de humor repentinos?

—Así que a buscar a tu hermana —en cuanto recuperó el habla, la joven intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Ella estudia en tu antiguo instituto?

—No —negó Blaine con la cabeza—, afortunadamente. Allí sólo había energúmenos, descerebrados, gente falsa y petulante. Rosie no podría soportarlo, ni yo tampoco.

—Pareces el típico hermano sobreprotector.

—No te creas —le restó importancia con una sonrisa pícara—. A Rosie le gusta ser independiente, y sabe cuidar perfectamente de sí misma. Es sólo que… me gusta pensar que la gente que me importa está _a salvo_.

—Así que eres algo así como un superhéroe, Blaine Warbler.

Ambos se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Qué mas quisiera —suspiró el chico—. Si me metiese en una pelea, posiblemente me machacarían.

—Pero lo harías —aquello no fue una pregunta; Rachel estaba afirmando un hecho—. Darías lo que fuese para salvar a quienes te importan, lo veo en tu mirada. No es complicado distinguir a los valientes de los cobardes.

_Valor_. Blaine esbozó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento —al fin y al cabo, que no le tachasen de cobarde después de lo ocurrido en su antiguo instituto era todo un logro—, pero no pudo evitar acordarse de Kurt. _Otra vez_.

— ¿Me… me salvarías a mí?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Desvió la vista por un momento hacia los ojos de Rachel para descifrar cuáles eran las intenciones de su pregunta, pero ella se había girado hacia la ventanilla del copiloto, buscando evitarle.

—A ti la primera —tratando de relajarse, Blaine habló con seguridad—. No podría dejar que una persona tan bella como tú fuese secuestrada por los malos.

Su ocurrencia volvió a arrancarle una carcajada a Rachel, que pareció volver a su estado natural.

Pero… un momento… ¿desde cuándo aquello se había convertido en un _coqueteo_? ¿O algo por el estilo? Blaine no recordaba haberse mostrado jamás tan _arrebatador_ con Rachel… bueno, quizá sí había llegado a hacerlo _aquella noche_, pero los recuerdos confusos no contaban. Las cosas habían cambiado: ahora estaba más atento que de costumbre, preocupado y, por supuesto, sobrio; el tonteo no tenía cabida en ningún lado.

Y menos cuando el objetivo era _una chica_.

Sus hombros volvieron a tensarse. Aferró con más fuerza todavía el volante, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquel no era él. El verdadero Blaine Anderson jamás se habría comportando como un _gallito fanfarrón_, dándoselas de Superman con la chica.

Pisó el acelerador.

— ¡Blaine, para! ¡Vas muy deprisa!

—Rosie está a punto de salir, y no quiero llegar tarde. Además, tu casa ya está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Dicho y hecho. A Rachel no le hizo falta gritar más, porque en cuestión de segundos el coche de Blaine estaba aparcado frente a su puerta.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció, como si la chica no lo hubiese advertido todavía.

—Blaine… ¿ocurre algo?

—_No_ —mintió, sonriendo con falsedad—. Estoy bien, pero tengo un poco de prisa.

—Ah… vale. No te molesto más —bajándose del vehículo, Rachel se mostró reacia a decirle adiós—. ¿Me llamarás esta tarde?

—No sé… puede.

La joven frunció el ceño, pero no le dio más importancia de la necesaria. Algo que sólo hacía con él; si hubiese estado ante Finn o Puckerman, posiblemente ya habría montado una escenita pidiendo explicaciones. Pero si algo sabía Blaine, era que a Rachel le costaba tomar en serio sus _quiero–estar–solo_. O, al menos, identificarlos.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Blaine.

—Hasta luego —murmuró el chico, esperando a que entrase en casa para poder dar la vuelta.

Pensó en ir al Lima Bean para hacer tiempo, ya que en realidad Rosie no salía hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Pero no le apetecía un café, ni mucho menos darle explicaciones a algún alumno de Dalton que hubiese escapado allí durante el último cambio de clase. Así que condujo hasta uno de los aparcamientos desérticos del parque, subió el volumen de la música y, simplemente, dejó la mente en blanco.

.

_No va a venir_. Kurt lo sabía, pero por alguna razón superior a él y a todo raciocinio humano, no podía levantarse y abandonar el local.

Ya eran casi las tres. Siguiendo el horario de Blaine Anderson, ya hacía tiempo —concretamente, una hora— que debería haber devorado su sándwich, recogido sus cosas y volado hacia el Lima Bean para su encuentro de después de clase. Ese encuentro que llevaba saltándose desde hacía casi una semana.

Vale, _de acuerdo_. Kurt tenía que admitir que últimamente no se había portado como el mejor amigo del mundo… pero después de todo lo que había hecho por Blaine y su familia, esperaba alguna muestra de agradecimiento. Como, por ejemplo, charlar por los pasillos o asistir a sus citas. El joven Hummel trató de hacer memoria sobre cuántas veces le había evitado hoy Blaine… pero por alguna razón, no consiguió situarle en ningún momento concreto del día. Sólo habían coincido en clase de Cálculo, y juraría que ni siquiera entonces le había visto en el aula. Aunque también habían faltado varios chicos, muchos de ellos miembros de los Warblers… y no era ningún secreto que en Dalton eran más que flexibles con las faltas de asistencia; quizá habían preferido saltarse una clase tan aburrida como Cálculo…

_No. Ya le estás disculpando otra vez._

¿Por qué le costaba tanto creer que Blaine Anderson sí podía comportarse como un _capullo_?

Elevó la vista hacia el reloj. Las tres en punto. Debería rendirse y salir de aquel lugar tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Pero, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, permaneció sentado sobre esa silla de madera que ya se le antojaba incómoda. Intentó distraerse con el libro de poesía que les había mandado leer el profesor de Literatura, pero fue incapaz. Ni siquiera pudo divertirse _un poquito_ juzgando las vestimentas de los clientes, y eso que a su lado tenía a una cuarentona con un vestido hippie de flores y zapatillas deportivas digna de una acusación por crimen contra la moda.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuese _Blaine_. Sobre todo cuando Kurt era perfectamente consciente de que, posiblemente, Rachel tuviese algo que ver en su tardanza. Si algo tenía que admitir —aunque nunca lo haría en voz alta—, era que la envidiaba. Porque antes de que ella se metiese en medio, eran sólo Blaine y él. Y tenían _algo_.

Kurt no podía evitar pensar de forma posesiva… ¿pero era legítimo sentirse celoso en su situación? ¿Cuando la única atadura que le unía a Blaine era una _tambaleante_ amistad? Aquello era como pisar arenas movedizas, y el joven Hummel se hundía un poco más a cada paso que daba. En sus paranoias, su rencor, sus largas esperas y sus prejuicios; en su propia _mierda_. Como si estuviese enfermo, o algo así. Desesperado por terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

En medio de un impulso de esos que no terminan de ser del todo certeros, Kurt aprovechó para ponerse en pie e intentar escapar de esa jaula que él mismo había construido. Cogió sus cosas y abandonó aquella mesa solitaria y fría. La misma en que se habían sentado casi siempre Blaine y él. La misma en que llevaba esperándole días y días sin obtener una _señal de vida_.

Abrió la puerta y abandonó el café sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine &amp; Kurt POVs<strong>

.

**Soundtrack**  
>'Naive' The Kooks<p>

.

Me iré de vacaciones en breves, y en la playa no voy a tener conexión a Internet durante algunos días... así que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar; si antes de irme tendré tiempo, o si lo dejaré aparcado hasta que pueda escribir allí.  
>En fin, sólo quería avisar para que nadie piense que he muerto si me tiro quince días desaparecida xD<p>

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	15. Hay un fuego empezando en mi corazón

**(Nota: **aclaraciones sobre el capítulo al final de todo**)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15. <strong>**Hay un fuego empezando en mi corazón**

Cuando las últimas notas de "Sing" retumbaron en el auditorio, Finn se descubrió sin aliento. Y el estruendo posterior de los aplausos y las felicitaciones consiguió turbarle todavía más. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso los días previos a una competición; quizá porque hacía exactamente un año el sueño había terminado para ellos. Tan sólo pensar que dentro de un par de días podría volver a suceder le provocaba auténticos escalofríos.

— ¡Genial, chicos! —gritó el señor Schuester, mientras abandonaba su sitio en la fila central para acercarse al escenario— Estoy impresionado, habéis mejorado muchísimo.

—Hemos estado trabajando por nuestra cuenta —presumió Rachel, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

—Vaya, me alegra muchísimo oír eso.

Pero en apenas un par de segundos, el rostro del señor Schue pasó del júbilo absoluto a la seriedad. Finn advirtió el mohín nostálgico de su mirada, e instantáneamente supo que él también tenía en mente la cruda derrota del año anterior. Que todos la tenían.

—Escuchad… todavía nos quedan algunos días para ensayar y terminar de mejorar el número… pero tenéis que ser conscientes de que _puede ocurrir_. Tenéis que estar preparados.

Finn no podía imaginar otra decepción como aquella. Simplemente, no le salía. Se había acostumbrado a ganar después de su victoria con el equipo, de conseguir a Quinn y recuperar su popularidad… y volver a sufrir un varapalo como aquel sería lapidario. Borraría de un plumazo la motivación, la alegría, las ganas de hacer algo que no fuese tirarse en la cama y jugar a los videojuegos.

—No ocurrirá —defendió con seguridad, mirando a sus compañeros—. Tenemos el mejor número y hemos trabajado más que nunca; lo conseguiremos.

Y aquella frase esperanzadora, más propia de tarjetita cutre que de su propio vocabulario, consiguió que todos volviesen a sonreír, comentando el ensayo mientras recogían sus cosas para marcharse.

— ¡No olvidéis la tarea de esta semana! —recordó el señor Schue, elevando su voz para que todos le escuchasen— Mañana dedicaremos parte del ensayo a las canciones que faltan, así que poneos las pilas.

— ¡Rachel, espera!

La morena se giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Por suerte, nadie más pareció advertir la llamada casi desesperada de Finn, y el auditorio quedó completamente vacío en cuestión de segundos. Estaban, una vez más, solos. Ella y él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió a voz de grito desde el fondo del salón, sin moverse un milímetro.

—He estado preparando algo, y quería enseñártelo.

Se lo debía. Era casi una obligación para ella escuchar aquello. Al fin y al cabo, él la había apoyado con todo el rollo de las canciones originales, aunque al final hubiese resultado fallido. Y ya que aquella realidad era de sobra conocida por ambos, la joven no dudó en hacerle caso y acercarse al escenario.

Finn ya había hablado con la banda para que se quedasen un par de minutos más. Lo tenía todo preparado. Había meditado aquello profundamente, con sus ventajas e inconvenientes. Lo peor que podía ocurrir era que llegase a oídos de Quinn aquel encuentro, y las intenciones que tenía cantándole a Rachel una canción sobre permanecer juntos. Y lo mejor… que precisamente Rachel entrase en razón de una vez por todas; no podía soportar que le evitase, ni su empeño en mantener un muro entre los dos.

—Rachel… he estado pensando qué canción podría cantar para la tarea de esta semana —comenzó, cuando la chica estuvo sentada en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, dispuesta a escucharle—. Y cuando busqué en Google canciones sobre estar juntos y todo eso…

—Espera, espera —interrumpió la morena, escéptica—. Finn, la tarea era sobre la familia…

—Precisamente por eso: tú y yo somos una familia —sintiéndose inmediatamente estúpido después de eso, Finn se mostró más introvertido—. Aunque ya no estemos _juntos_… todavía estamos unidos, y yo sólo quería… ya sabes, recordártelo.

Cuando comenzó a cantar, no apartó ni por un segundo la mirada de la chica. Al principio pareció reacia a mostrar sus emociones; sí, por el modo en que había arqueado ambas cejas supo que conocía la canción —"Stay With Me", de You Me At Six; una de tantas con las que el chico se había torturado tras su ruptura y que ahora había cobrado cierto significado para él—, y también que le gustaba, ya que seguía el ritmo con el pie. Pero sólo cuando su rostro pasó de la desconfianza a la alegría, Finn estuvo seguro de que se la había ganado. Y a partir de ahí todo fluyó: la sonrisa de Rachel parecía fundirse con su propia voz y el sonido de la guitarra, haciendo que su corazón latiese más deprisa. Gritando que, durante tres minutos, las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce.

Por eso no ver ninguna reacción en ella cuando la canción terminó fue tan… demoledor.

— ¿Y bien? —interrogó temeroso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué no la has cantado delante de todos?

Finn no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Y su rostro contraído debió alcanzar los más altos niveles de horror, a juzgar por la huida de la banda, Brad y todo ser humano que pudiese quedar en el auditorio. A excepción de la implacable Rachel, claro. Ella seguía ahí abajo, esperando una respuesta coherente que el chico parecía incapaz de articular.

—Yo…

—Finn, estoy _harta_ de este juego —sin dejarle tiempo para justificarse, la chica se puso en pie y caminó impetuosamente hacia el escenario, buscando cierta cercanía para dar rienda suelta a su evidente enfado—. En primer lugar, esta canción no podría en ningún caso relacionarse con la familia; es más, ¡ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda tener algo que ver con _nosotros_!

—Es exactamente lo que quiero decir…

— ¡No, no lo es! —la coherencia que Finn se empeñaba en mantener contrastaba con los gritos incontrolados de Rachel— Y aunque sí lo fuese, dime, ¿por qué me _secuestras_ y me encierras en el auditorio para cantármelo? ¿Acaso no puede actuar como una persona normal e interpretar el estúpido número en el ensayo de mañana…?

— ¡No, no puedo! —ni siquiera él, Finn Hudson, tenía tanta paciencia— ¡Porque Quinn estará allí! ¡Todos estarán allí!

Por el modo en que la expresión de la joven se tornó apagada y compungida, Finn supo que acababa de meter la pata.

—Debí haberlo imaginado. Ella todavía te importa demasiado…

—No, Rachel. No es eso.

— ¿Ah, no? —Finn deseó apreciar alguna emoción en el rostro de la chica, pero ya ni siquiera la rabia o el dolor se reflejaban en vacío de sus ojos— Pues yo juraría que sabes perfectamente lo que estás haciendo. Juegas con dos chicas, crees que puedes mantenerlas eternamente a tu lado porque las dos dependen demasiado de _ti_. Y eso te vuelve una persona cruel, Finn. Te vuelve _inhumano_.

Quiso reaccionar, pero fue incapaz. Le habría gustado enfadarse del mismo modo que ella, y decirle que estaba haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena. Por amor de Dios, ¡no le estaba pidiendo que volviese con él! Sólo quería demostrarle su amistad… ¿_verdad_?

Bajando la mirada, Finn tuvo que darle la razón. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que realmente _quería_.

—Déjala —rogó, dando un paso al frente—. Déjala, y todo volverá a ser como antes…

—No.

—Sólo estás con ella porque crees que así podréis arreglar los errores del pasado. Pero no va a cambiar. Se preocupa demasiado por ella misma…

—Rachel, _quiero_ a Quinn.

Silencio. Un sollozo. Había vuelto a joderlo todo.

— ¿Y a mí, Finn? ¿Me quieres a mí?

_A ti también._

No le hizo falta escuchar nada más para dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Quiso retenerla, pero en el fondo era consciente de que eso solo estropearía más las cosas entre ellos dos. Si es que aquello era posible, claro. Finn ya no estaba seguro de poder sortear el abismo que se había abierto entre ambos; estaba seguro de que Rachel no estaría dispuesta a ayudarle, y aunque así fuese, harían daño a otras personas. Y ese era un riesgo que Finn no estaba dispuesto a asumir mientras su relación con la morena se basase en gritos descontrolados y huidas dramáticas.

.

—… Y ya ni siquiera sé si puedo seguir con esto. Le conozco bien, y sé que pretende utilizarme. Utilizarnos a las dos. Cuando se trata de relaciones, le dan igual los daños colaterales. Mira qué poco le costó jugársela a Sam en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad con Quinn…

—Rachel, _déjalo ya_.

La interrupción de Blaine consiguió poner patas arriba todos los razonamientos que su agotado cerebro había llevado a cabo hasta el momento. Elevando la vista hacia la pantalla de su portátil, recordó que el chico había estado observando todos sus movimientos a través de la webcam: desde el momento en que había comenzado a atiborrarse de galletas hasta sus sollozos silenciosos al llegar a la parte de la historia donde ella salía del auditorio corriendo y se encerraba en su coche para desahogarse con su CD de canciones tristes. Avergonzada a causa de aquel incomprensible ensimismamiento, se ruborizó y volvió a desviar la mirada, deseando que la tierra le tragase. Pero al mirar de reojo de nuevo, comprobó que Blaine no había borrado aquella sonrisa amiga de su rostro.

—Lo siento. Necesitaba hablar con alguien…

—No me refiero a eso —atajó el joven, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Sólo digo que deberías terminar con todo. _Olvidarle_.

Rachel sentía que aquella palabra quedaba completamente fuera de su alcance. ¿Olvidar? Ya le gustaría. Por desgracia, aquel capullo imbécil aprovechado llamado Finn Hudson llevaba más de un año en su cabeza. Como una sombra a la que era imposible dejar atrás.

—Ojalá pudiese —masculló, apurando lo que quedaba de su vaso de leche para distraerse de la conversación.

—A ver, sé que estás afectada por todo lo que ha pasado, y que ahora mismo te sientes débil e incapaz de hacerlo… pero tienes que entrar en razón. No podéis estar así eternamente.

—… Sí. Lo sé.

—Eso ya es un paso —Blaine sonrió, y acercó más su rostro a la pantalla, como si quisiese asegurarse de que ella le veía con toda claridad—. Sólo necesitas tiempo y paciencia, y estoy seguro de que te sobran ambas cosas.

—Yo sólo… ehm… _gracias_, Blaine.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que el amor es imparable. Como un incendio forestal. Apenas podemos discernir la primera chispa que lo provoca, pero en cuestión de segundos las llamas lo han arrasado todo. Pues así es: el amor no entiende de lugares, épocas o momentos. Es caprichoso y escapa a todo pensamiento racional. _Quema_. Y Rachel ya ni siquiera sabía si era un fuego lo que comenzaba a brotar en su corazón, o tan sólo se trataba de la ternura; un sentimiento banal y automático que surgía de su agradecimiento por sentise _querida_, o un escudo protector en respuesta todo el sufrimiento que Finn le había provocado aquella tarde.

—No hay por qué darlas. Ya sabes que estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites, Rachel.

Y lo dijo de un modo tan ridículamente serio como para que el corazón de la morena diese un vuelco e inundase su cuerpo de un relajante hormigueo de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES<strong>  
>a) no he querido darles demasiada importancia a los Regionales, así que se supone que en ellos ND interpreta "Sing" y algún otro número en el que todavía no he pensado (y no sé si hará falta pensar; depende de cómo me de por reflejar esa parte de la historia)<br>b) he obviado todo lo que tiene que ver con las canciones originales y demás, aunque en este capítulo mencione que Rachel sí intentó componer, y le enseñó los resultados a Finn. Supongo que, después de todo, esto pudo resultar un plan fallido y ND terminó ciñéndose al número de My Chemical Romance (siento ser tan descuidada con este tipo de cosas, en serio)

.

**Finn & Rachel POV's**

.

**Soundtrack**  
>'Sing' My Chemical Romance<br>'Stay With Me' You Me At Six

.

Es increíble lo mucho que me puedo llegar a perder si estoy casi quince días offline :| Así que perdonadme si no he contestado a algún review.

Gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan, una vez más :3 Si lo digo es porque me importa, y porque me habéis alegrado la mañana con los últimos reviews del anterior capítulo (que aún no había leído porque sí, soy un completo desastre).

Ah!, y siento haber escrito un capi tan aburrido. Prometo acción Klaine en un futuro más o menos próximo (siento que estoy fallando a mis principios de fangirl escribiendo tan poco sobre ellos dos). Sólo que ahora mismo estoy obsesionada con una nueva idea a la que espero dar forma si me organizo decentemente...

Sí, soy oficialmente un desastre.

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
